A Safe Place
by remuslives23
Summary: Someone is determined to see Remus Lupin, Head of the Dark Creature Legislation and Control Department, dead. Auror Sirius Black is assigned to protect him and in the process, both men find something they never expected. Written for rs games at LJ.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! This is part one of my bigass monster **rs_games** fic. For those who don't know, the games work like this: there are two teams - **Team Canon** and **Team AU**. We write fics from a chosen prompt and the readers score 1 - 9 on how much they enjoyed the fic, which was true to their prompt, and to their team. I was on **Team AU**... and we won! By a very slim margin, but still... The fics were brilliant on both sides and it was a fantastic month of so of puppy loving!_

_There will be four parts to this and they'll be posted over the next few days. __This was written in a 'bodice ripper' romance novel style for the prompt **Love/Sexuality. **I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

**A Safe Place**

Remus Lupin sighed and slid his fingers under his wire-rimmed glasses, rubbing at his aching eyes. The application for an amendment to the Dark Creature Registration and Control legislation had taken much longer to draft than he'd anticipated and it was now well after midnight. The Ministry of Magic halls were quiet and dimly lit, Remus' co-workers having left him to it long ago to retire to their homes and families. Remus sighed heavily once more, trying to ignore the annoying pang in his chest that reminded him that all that waited for him was an empty fridge and a cold bed.

'The life of a workaholic werewolf is a lonely one,' he muttered, wearily pushing himself to his feet.

He didn't bother pulling on his long-discarded robes, the temperature in the building was moderate and, frankly, re-dressing would take more energy than Remus had to give. The full moon had fallen only two days previous and his body still throbbed from the bone-breaking transformation. In a perfect world, he would still be in bed recovering, but his position at the Ministry was a precarious one and Remus knew that many of his fellow Department Heads would be thrilled to have an excuse to be rid of him.

Community thinking was gradually starting to turn away from the prejudice that had haunted Remus' upbringing, and having a high profile, wealthy werewolf in charge of Magical Creatures had captured the imagination of a slowly evolving magical public. But Remus knew that while the Ministry publicly supported his appointment, more than a few of his colleagues still saw him as nothing more than an animal promoted to a position he didn't deserve; a publicity stunt to get the Minister re-elected.

Remus knew it was his family's well known name and money that had initially bought him this position, but he'd poured his heart and soul into making the job his own and now, one year later, no one could argue that he hadn't earned the grudging respect he had garnered from his department co-workers and from Minister Bagnold.

He grabbed his dragon hide briefcase and tugged his robes off the back of his chair, slinging them over his shoulder before he flicked his wand, extinguishing the lamps in the room. Home may be cold and lonely, but there was a comfortable bed there and all Remus wanted to do right now was sleep.

Yawning, he made his way down the hall towards the elevator, his footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. He pressed the button for the Atrium so he could Floo home then frowned when he heard the sound of fast foot falls behind him. He turned in surprise – he thought he had been alone on the floor – but before he could see who was there, he felt the unmistakable crackle of magic then an explosive pain in his head. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was the ping of the elevator arriving.

***

Sirius Black cursed as the elevator slowed on the third floor in response to a pushed button. He was surprised that anyone else was left in the darkened Ministry, then recalled that the cleaners would still be working for another hour or so yet. He should know their schedule; he often left when they did, preferring the silence of the deserted Auror office by night to complete his paperwork.

'It's not like there's anything waiting for me at home,' he'd told his worried partner and best friend, James Potter, when the other man queried his long hours.

James didn't get it – he had a wife who had lost none of her fire in the five years they'd been married, and a son who was the apple of his eye. He didn't understand or approve of Sirius' lifestyle: late nights at the office on work days, even later nights at the clubs on weekends. To be honest, Sirius wasn't sure that he liked the way he lived at the moment either, but slowing down gave him time to think, and thinking about what was missing from his life just led to confusion and doubts that twisted him up inside. So he worked, and he drank, and he shagged when the opportunity presented itself, and tried not to notice the gaping holes that no amount of work and booze and women could fill.

The one bright spot in Sirius' life was his job as an Auror and, low paid as it was, he thrived on the adrenaline that pumped through his body when he and James were called out on a job. Today, though, had been a trying day filled with pencil pushing and no action, and Sirius was looking forward to getting home to a warming shot of Firewhiskey and the comforting embrace of his bed.

'If this damn elevator would just _move_,' he mumbled irritably just as the doors slid open to reveal a bloodied figure slumped on the floor.

***

Remus blinked as a bright light shining in his eyes blinded him. 'Fuck's sake...' he muttered, raising a hand to block the beam.

'Mr Lupin,' said an impatient female voice he recognised immediately as Minister Bagnold's. 'Please refrain from moving and allow Mr Black to finish examining you.'

Remus frowned then the light disappeared and he was staring up at a stern-faced woman wearing what was obviously hastily thrown on robes. 'What...?' he said groggily.

Then, realising he was lying down, he tried to sit up. The world tilted on its axis as a firm hand on his chest tried to push him back into a prone position.

'Oh, shit,' he mumbled as his stomach lurched. 'I'm going to...'

A basin quickly appeared beside him, just in time to receive the remnants of the chicken sandwich he had wolfed down several hours ago. Remus raised a shaking hand to his forehead when the retching stopped, surprised when it came away damp with pink-tinged sweat.

'What the hell happened to me?' he asked, voice rough from vomiting.

'That's what _we'd_ like to know,' said a man's voice and Remus carefully raised his head to stare into concerned grey eyes.

'Who...?' he croaked, trying once again to sit up and this time, the dark-haired man helped.

'Take it easy,' he said with a frown. 'You must have one hell of a headache. We should take him to St. Mungos, Minister...'

Remus blinked at him, recognising his face now as one of the Ministry's Aurors, but unsure of his name. 'I'm fine...' he began, but Millicent Bagnold stepped in.

'Mr Black found you passed out and bleeding in the corridor here, Mr Lupin,' she said in her no-nonsense way. 'Do you recall what happened?'

Remus bit his lip. He'd been working late again and was about to leave...

'Footsteps,' he murmured, rubbing at his aching forehead as he thought. 'I heard footsteps but I didn't see who it was before...' He gestured to his head then looked at the man called Black. 'You found me? Did you see...?'

'There was no one near you,' Black told him. 'I admit I was more concerned about stopping your brain from bleeding out all over the floor than I was about searching each room, although that's being done now.'

Both he and Remus looked up as a flustered man dressed in scarlet Auror robes appeared as if on cue.

'I think you'd better come and see this, Minister,' the scruffy-haired man said to Millicent who frowned and turned on her heel, following him down the hall.

Remus struggled to get to his feet, the dark-haired man offering a token protest then assisting him when Remus determinedly pushed himself up. Once on his feet, the room began to spin and he felt strong arms encircle him.

'You really should be at the hospital,' Black murmured close to his ear and Remus suppressed a shiver as the tenor slid sensuously along his spine, sparking off a reaction in all his nerve endings.

_Fuck. I'm concussed and still manage to get a hard on. I really need to get laid._

As if the other man had heard Remus' desire, the arms were withdrawn. 'Can walk by yourself?' Black said a little sharply, Remus surprised by the tone. He glanced at Black, who immediately looked away, refusing to meet Remus' eye.

'Yes, I can,' Remus snapped, irritated by the man's hot and cold attitude, before he stumbled over his own feet. He heard the Auror swear and fingers closed around his bicep.

'Merlin,' Black muttered and Remus frowned.

'I don't need help,' he insisted, but the man left his steadying hand on Remus' arm anyway and, after a few wobbly steps revealed just how unstable he was, Remus was grateful for the assistance.

He gasped when he saw the mess inside his office then his breathing faltered as he saw the scrawled message on the wall.

_"I won't fail next time."_

***

'You must be joking!'

'I assure you, Mr Black, I am very serious.'

'But I'm an Auror, not a bloody babysitter...'

'You are an Auror who has taken an oath to protect the Wizarding world and right now, Mr Lupin is a wizard who needs protecting.'

'Minister...'

'You have your assignment, Mr Black. Now I suggest you get Mr Lupin home and into bed before he collapses.'

Fighting back a disrespectful scowl, Sirius mumbled, 'Yes, Minister.'

Sirius watched the woman disappear around the corner and let out an exasperated breath. 'Why me?' he muttered resentfully, glaring at the oblivious Lupin who was sitting behind his desk giving a statement to James Potter.

Logically, he could understand the Minister's concerns and knew that the threat scrawled across Lupin's office wall was no idle one, but the part of him that just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a year objected loudly to having to now become a glorified babysitter for the Ministry's token walking minority.

Sirius rolled his tight shoulders and circled his head a few times, trying to work out some of the tension that had gathered there over the last hour. He'd been shocked when he stumbled out of the elevator and discovered Lupin lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor, but his training had kicked in quickly. Basic Healing was something every Auror learned and he soon had the head wound closed and had sent a Patronus to both the Minister and James to let them know what had transpired within Ministry walls. Sirius wondered if it was an indication of the Minister's regard for the werewolf, or a sign of how powerful the Lupin name still was, that Millicent Bagnold had stepped out of the elevator not five minutes after his Patronus had disappeared from sight.

He heaved a loud, put upon sigh as he watched Lupin run a hand through his hair then gesticulate sharply as he answered one of James' questions. Of course he knew of the only werewolf in Ministry employ, though he'd never come face to face with him before. Sirius felt a shot of dislike as his eyes ran over the understated but expensive suit the other man wore, unable to help but notice how well it fitted – unlike his own baggy jeans and sloppy t-shirt. His Department Head, Alastor Moody, spoke highly of Lupin's efficiency and level head, but Sirius had never felt anything but a simmering contempt for the other man. Not, like so many of his co-workers, because he was a werewolf – Lupin couldn't help that, for Godric's sake; nor was it because he was a flaming queer despite Sirius' discomfort with the man's sexuality.

No, it wasn't either of those reasons that made him regard the man with disdain. It was the fact that, born with a silver - Sirius snorted ironically - spoon in his mouth, Remus Lupin had relied on his family name and coffers to gain such an influential position in the Ministry, while Sirius had had to work his arse off for every single advancement he'd made, fighting his family's bad reputation every step of the way. His family had once been as wealthy and well regarded as the Lupin family, but his father's horrific decision to delve into the Dark Arts had cost their family every last cent and had turned the Black name into something to be ashamed of.

Every time he looked at Lupin, Sirius saw what he had lost, and what he wished he could have.

And he was bitter.

'Lupin,' he snapped, watching the man's head turn quickly towards him. 'We should get you home.'

Remus stood up slowly, hands on his desk to steady himself. 'I can make it myself, thank you,' he said softly and Sirius shook his head grimly.

'Ministerial Orders, Lupin,' he said stiffly, shooting a disgruntled glance at James. 'I'm to be your... personal bodyguard... until we can figure out who it is that wants to harm you.'

He bit back a curse when he saw James smirk and looked at Lupin, who didn't look any happier with the arrangement than Sirius did.

'I don't _need_ a babysitter,' he said indignantly and Sirius scowled.

'I'm not exactly thrilled with the prospect of having to follow you around either, Lupin,' he snarled. 'But I've been given a direct order and I'll be buggered if I'm going to lose my job because you've pissed someone off enough for them to want to bash you about the head. Now, I'm tired; you're tired. Can we just go and try to get a few hours sleep and we'll argue the technicalities in the morning?' He sighed once again when he caught sight of the time. 'I mean, _later_ this morning.'

Lupin's jaw tightened, but after a moment of hesitation, he nodded. 'Certainly,' he murmured, picking up his robes and briefcase. 'Shall we go?'

Sirius nodded, standing aside and letting Remus leave the room first then smacked James Potter on the arm as the chuckling man passed him.

'Have fun tonight,' James whispered, a broad grin on his face and Sirius groaned.

_Gods, this is a fucking nightmare._

***

Remus stumbled as he exited the Floo and would have fallen if Black hadn't grasped him firmly about the waist.

'You really should see a Healer,' Black muttered, frowning as Remus brushed his hands away.

'I'm fine,' Remus said through gritted teeth for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to ignore the thumping headache that was blurring his vision slightly.

He put his robes and briefcase on the couch in the living area, not caring that he was spreading Floo powder about, and made a half-hearted effort at brushing the soot off his clothing.

'Nice place,' Black mumbled and Remus glanced over at him. The Auror didn't sound too pleased that Remus lived in a nice, comfortable house instead of a cave and he sighed inaudibly.

_Fantastic. Not only do I have a stranger in my home, but he's a prejudiced stranger who I'm relying on to keep me safe. Perfect._

'So, is it the werewolf thing, or the 'buggers blokes' thing that offends you the most?' Remus asked mildly, moving towards the living room door. 'I can assure you that you aren't my type, so if you're concerned I won't be able to control myself around you...'

'I don't give a damn who you fuck, Lupin,' Black snapped, and Remus nodded.

'So it's the fact I'm a werewolf,' he decided. 'You realise the full moon has only just passed and I'm probably less dangerous than the average Kneazle right now...'

'I am aware of the moon's cycle,' Black said coolly and Remus frowned in confusion.

'Don't tell me you've managed to find something else about me to disapprove of?' he said, trying to keep his voice light. 'Haven't I provided you with enough ammunition?'

'Whether I approve of you or not, Lupin,' Black ground out, 'is neither here nor there. I am here to ensure you survive the night and that's what I intend to do. Now, should I kip here on the couch...?'

'No,' Remus said, his head giving a particularly violent thump. He turned his back on Black, putting the other man's coldness to the back of his throbbing head. 'I have a spare room that you should find comfortable enough. I'm sure I should be safe enough in my own home though...'

'And you thought you would be safe inside the Ministry as well,' Black said bluntly and Remus conceded that he had a point.

'Follow me,' he said, suddenly feeling bone weary. The night's events had finally begun to hit home and Remus' legs shook as he walked slowly up the stairs.

He showed Black the bathroom and the spare bedroom, indicating which of the closed doors was his own bedroom.

'Do you mind...?' Black asked, then pushed Remus' bedroom door open before he could respond.

Remus walked in behind him, sinking down onto his emerald green covered mattress as he watched the other man poke about the room, peering into the closet and checking the locks and wards on the windows. Remus toed off his shoes and socks then stood on wobbly legs as he began to undress. He no longer cared how he came across to the Auror; he was too damn tired to care if the man thought he was about to jump his bones.

He stripped his blood-stained shirt off fast, letting it drop to the floor – the uncharacteristic untidiness a sign of his exhaustion – then his hands moved to swiftly unbuckle his belt.

'What sort of wards...?' Black began then Remus heard a strangled cough and looked up as his trousers pooled around his ankles, leaving him clad only in his boxers.

'Pardon?' he asked, his voice sounding as if it were coming from miles away.

'Er...' Black stammered, staring at Remus' scarred chest until the werewolf crossed his arms over it self-consciously. He looked up; face colouring slightly as he repeated, 'Wards?'

'Standard Ministry wards,' Remus answered, choosing to ignore the other man's odd behaviour and instead turning to fold the bedclothes down. 'With an added signature detector and alarm system. They were installed by my friend, Peter, and they are solid.'

He ran a hand through his hair – a nervous habit – and grimaced when he felt the blood-hardened clumps. He reached for his wand and cast a _Scourgify_ spell over himself before he crawled under the covers. 'Look, I'm sorry but I can barely stand...'

'Oh, of course,' Black said hastily, almost running for the door. 'I'll sort myself out.' He paused in the doorway then said quietly, 'Night, Lupin.'

'Night, Black,' Remus mumbled into his pillow, his eyes closing as his mind began to shut down.

***

Sirius made fast use of the bathroom, forgoing a shower for a quick wash using the basin, to sink gratefully into the soft, fresh smelling sheets in Lupin's spare bed. He lay in the dark for several minutes, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to calm his whirling mind.

_Who would want to hurt Lupin? One of the anti-Dark Creature groups? Anti-gay groups? Spurned lover?_

He frowned as he recalled the sight of Lupin's thin, but surprisingly well-defined body earlier then shook his head to try and halt the images of that body entwined with another man's that swamped his mind.

_He's a bloke! For fuck's sake, Sirius..._

But his body didn't seem to care about Lupin's gender; his cock hardening against his brain's firm commands not to. He frowned and reached down to adjust himself, refusing to have one off the cuff in Lupin's bed whilst he was picturing the other man naked with a faceless ex-lover.

_It's nothing. It's been a while since I last got laid...a good looking fucking goblin could just as easily make me hard. _

It wasn't the first time a good looking man had caught his attention, but Sirius dismissed his occasional lapse and ignored his feelings; putting it down to his libido going haywire. He was straight, _definitely_ straight, which meant that no matter how attractive Remus Lupin was, he and his nicely formed arms had no business lingering in Sirius' thoughts. Rolling over, Sirius studiously ignored his traitorous cock and fell into a restless sleep.

***

Breakfast was... awkward. Remus wasn't used to having someone else in his house, particularly not someone who so clearly disapproved of him. Black drank his coffee fast, refused all offers of food and ensured he didn't get too close to Remus when they Flooed to the office.

'Thank you for your help last night,' Remus murmured quietly as Black stepped out of the Atrium Floo after him. 'I appreciate it, but I'll talk to the Minister today and ensure you get back to your regular duties.'

Black's lips tightened. 'I'm not sure it's going to be that easy,' he said grimly. 'But... thanks.' He nodded stiffly then gestured towards the elevator. 'I may as well finish the job and see you safely to your office.'

Remus opened his mouth to argue then realised by the stubborn set of the other man's jaw that it would be fruitless. It was a silent trip the three floors to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and as they walked down the hall towards his office, Remus could feel Sirius' tension begin to dissipate.

_Gods, he_ really _does not like me._

They stopped at Remus' closed door. 'Well, thanks again,' Remus said, reaching for his door handle.

'No problem,' Black shrugged then turned to go.

Remus watched his departing arse for a few seconds then pushed open his office door. He had only taken one step inside when he realised something was horribly wrong.

***

Sirius got all the way to the elevator before he felt that prickle on the back of his neck that suggested something was not right. He frowned as he considered ignoring his instincts, but the feeling was too strong. With a sigh, he turned and walked back to Lupin's office, swearing loudly when he saw the werewolf convulsing on the floor just inside the door.

Auror training kicked in and instead of rushing to the man to help, he waved his wand, casting revealing spells.

'Godric,' he muttered as the wards protecting the office glowed a dark, poisonous blood-red. He cast some strong counter spells as he kept half an eye on the still-struggling Lupin, who was turning an alarming shade of blue.

'Come on!' he ground out, panic beginning to rise inside him as Lupin's previously frantic movements quietened. 'Damn it, Lupin! Don't you _dare_ die on my shift.'

He finally saw a rip appear in the wards and he tore at it, making it big enough to pull Lupin through. The other man was now still and, when Sirius checked his vital signs, not breathing. Sirius uttered a loud curse before hastily sending a Patronus to the Aurors' office.

Muggle methods might be looked down upon by other pure bloods, but some of them were markedly superior to Wizarding techniques. Reviving a person who wasn't breathing was one such instance. Sirius bent over Lupin, tilted his head back and, with just a moment of hesitation, pressed his open mouth over the unconscious man's lips.

It took only five breaths before Lupin coughed weakly and Sirius sat back on his haunches, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He rechecked Lupin's respiration and could feel his chest rising shallowly, his heart beating erratically under his splayed hand. Sirius slapped the prone man's cheek lightly at first then with a little more force when there was no response. Sirius swore again at Lupin's refusal to regain consciousness naturally so, as James Potter and Alastor Moody burst from the elevator, Sirius picked up his wand and said firmly, '_Reenervate_!'

Immediately, Remus sucked in a loud, stuttering breath then started to cough uncontrollably. Sirius rolled him over onto his side as James fell down beside him.

'What happened?' he asked, frowning in concern as Lupin desperately tried to suck in lungfuls of oxygen.

'The wards on the office...' Sirius said distractedly, not realising he was taking deep, regular breaths as if encouraging Lupin to _breathepleasekeepbreathing_.

He was barely aware of James moving away and paid no attention to the rumble of voices as James and Moody examined the wards. His attention was focused on the thin man on the floor whose coughing had eased and was now drawing ragged breaths.

'Lupin,' he said softly, giving him a tiny shake. 'Come on, open your eyes.'

Long dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment and Sirius bit his lip as Lupin finally obeyed. His eyes focused, blue catching and holding grey, and Sirius' stomach clenched tightly as he let out a breath of relief.

'You're nothing but trouble, Lupin,' he muttered, resisting his urge to touch the man's chest to reassure himself that his heart was indeed still beating. 'You've really managed to piss someone off.'

Lupin didn't respond, just blinking slowly then closing his eyes again.

***

When Remus awoke, he smelled the sharp scent of potions and felt harsh, spell-cleaned sheets rubbing against his skin, and guessed he was in St Mungos, although he couldn't for the life of him remember why. After taking a second to ensure all body parts were still intact – aching, but intact – he became aware of low voices nearby. After a moment of arguing with his more ethical side, he kept his eyes shut to listen, suspecting he may just learn more about what was going on this way than if he made his wakefulness known.

'... those kinds of spells? This isn't someone with an ordinary, everyday grudge, Alastor,' said the voice Remus recognised as Black's. 'You saw those wards... they were supposed to kill him.'

'Whoever it is knows their stuff,' came another masculine voice, one Remus thought belonged to the Auror who had taken his statement last night. 'They were nasty Dark spells that were interwoven seamlessly into the Ministry wards – you need an extensive knowledge of Dark Arts and a complete lack of conscience to cast them. Sirius is right. Someone wants Lupin dead pretty badly.'

Remus tried not to frown. He didn't recall a lot about what happened after Black left him at his office, but surely this was an exaggeration? He couldn't think of anyone who could possibly hate him _that_ much.

'He's not the most popular bloke at the Ministry,' growled a third male that Remus knew was Alastor Moody. 'Being a werewolf and an unashamed shirt lifter guarantees he won't be winning employee of the month any time soon, but he's a decent bloke – not a nasty bone in him. His family are good, solid citizens as well, so I doubt these attempts on his life come from his personal interactions...'

'He could have a long line of spurned lovers for all you know, Alastor,' the man whose name Remus couldn't recall said. 'I don't think we should leave his personal life unexplored...'

'If it was personal, they'd be going after him at home or when he goes out,' Black interrupted, sounding irritated. 'None of these supposed lovers would have unlimited access to the Ministry at all hours of the night and day.'

'Maybe Lupin's scorned lover is a Ministry worker?' the unnamed Auror suggested. Remus was startled by Black's vehement reaction.

'Who the hell would he be seeing at the Ministry?' he asked. There was a moment of awkward silence.

'You don't seriously think he's the only poof in the Ministry's employ?' Moody said incredulously then he snorted. 'Gods, Black. You are bloody naive sometimes. When he wakes up get him to start that list.'

Remus heard the shuffle of feet, the closing of a door, then a snigger. 'What?' Black snapped and the snigger turned into a quiet laugh. 'Spit it out, Potter.'

'You really do have your head buried in the sand sometimes, Sirius,' the man called Potter said. 'Did you really not realise that Lupin could hardly be the only bloke in the Ministry who likes cock instead of...?'

'I just don't know any others,' Sirius hissed. 'And I still think that this isn't personal. I doubt Lupin would associate with someone who knew such spells...'

'He slept with _you_ last night, didn't he?'

This time, the silence was thick and swirling with suppressed anger and Remus heard a sigh. 'Sorry, mate,' Potter said quietly. 'I didn't mean anything... just that... well, you _do_ know those spells...'

'I didn't _sleep_ with him,' Sirius interrupted abruptly. 'I'm not a bloody bufftie, for Merlin's sake! You and Lily are always bitching at me about how many women I sleep with...'

Remus cracked his eyelids open in surprise. Black sounded almost panicked as he defended his heterosexuality and Remus was curious. The only men he'd heard deny their sexuality so aggressively were often the same men who later begged Remus to shove his cock in their arse. He peered at the brunette who seemed paler than usual and was staring at his colleague with wide, frantic eyes.

'I _know_, Sirius,' Potter said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. 'Merlin, I suggest you know Dark Arts and the slight on your preferences is what you focus on? You are so fucking sensitive about sex.'

'I'm not...' Sirius stopped and Remus realised that he'd caught sight of Remus' half opened eyes. He quickly yawned and stretched lightly as if he'd just awoken then looked over at the two men.

'I'm assuming whoever wrote on my wall last night attempted to keep his promise,' he said, his voice a little rough and Potter moved closer to the bed.

'You're lucky it was Sirius with you and that he has a freaky intuition,' he said with a smile. 'And I doubt anyone else could have got you out as fast... except me, of course.'

He grinned mischievously and Remus couldn't help smiling back. Sirius stepped forward, clearing his throat pointedly.

'We need to find out who's trying to do you in, Lupin,' he said gruffly with an annoyed glance at Potter, '_before_ he succeeds. Moody has decided that I should remain as your babysit... er... guard for the time being.' His eyes flickered to Remus' as if seeing how he was taking the news. '... and we need to start to make a list of anyone who might be holding a grudge against you. Co-workers, someone who objected to some of your new werewolf legislation or... um...'

'Anti-gay activists?' Remus finished, raising his eyebrows when Black flushed.

'Yeah,' he mumbled, ignoring the curious look from Potter and Remus' own considering gaze. 'Or your ex-partners. Have you tossed over any psychopaths lately?'

Remus pushed himself up, rubbing at his sore muscles and grimacing. 'They usually toss me over, to be honest,' he admitted regretfully then glanced up at Black. 'They aren't any keener on the werewolf thing than most of my colleagues although they are far more understanding about the whole poofter situation. In fact, they quite enjoy _that_ particular quirk.'

He watched Black's face carefully and had to hide a smile when he saw the light pink shade darken noticeably.

_Perhaps having regular attempts on my life is worth it to be able to tease him. He's so obviously uncomfortable – but about my sexuality or his own?_

'Ugh,' broke in Potter, screwing up his face. 'Listen, Lupin. I don't really care that you're a werewolf – I've read the brief; I know how it happened...'

Remus' eye twitched. He hated knowing the whole sordid tale of his turning had been made public by the Ministry in order to try and garner public sympathy and support for his appointment. Nothing screamed 'poor me' like the story of a small boy bitten by the big bad wolf.

'... and I don't really give a Hippogriff's backside who you shag, but while we are all forced to spend time together, please do not _ever_ go into detail about said shagging whilst in my earshot.'

Remus chuckled and pushed the sheets off his lap before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 'As long as you two promise to do the same in regards to your unsavoury heterosexual escapades,' he retorted good naturedly then teased, 'Honestly, how a man can do _that_ with a woman...'

James looked stunned for a moment then burst into gales of noisy laughter. 'You're not bad, Lupin,' he decided, clapping Remus on the shoulder. 'I might start hoping you live through this after all.'

Remus smiled and glanced at Black who was staring at him contemplatively. He looked away when he realised Remus had seen him and groped in the inside pocket of his robe. He pulled out Quick Quotes Quill and parchment and slapped it down on the bed side table.

'We need that list, Lupin,' he murmured, looking at his feet.

Remus waited until he looked up again before saying, 'If we're going to be forced to spend time together, I think you should call me Remus.'

Sirius, apparently a little taken aback, opened his mouth then closed it before he offered a grudging, 'Sirius.'

Remus held out his hand and, after a slight hesitation, Sirius took it. The same tingle that had tickled his skin last night ran straight up his arm and Remus quickly let go, a little flustered by the sensation.

He turned to Potter, who formally introduced himself as James, and missed the expression of alarm that streaked across Sirius' face.

'So, can I go back to work now?' Remus asked, glancing at Sirius who shook his head.

'You aren't going back to work,' he told him, watching the dismay spread across the other man's face. 'There have been two attempts on your life...'

'I've got a draft of some new legislation I need to finish,' Remus said determinedly, sliding off the bed. 'And some reports that won't wait. If I don't get it all finished this week I'll miss the cut off for application and my amendments won't get voted on until the next meeting of the Wizengamot. That's six months away...'

'Remus, you aren't going back,' Sirius said firmly and the werewolf's eyes flashed with anger.

'Do you realise how many Magical Creatures could be hunted and killed in those six months?' he snapped furiously. 'Or how many werewolves and vampires will get a silver bullet or staked because of something they have no control over? You have no idea, do you?'

'No, I don't,' retorted Sirius. 'And I don't much care. My job right now is to keep _one_ werewolf safe and that's what I intend to do.'

'_My_ job is to keep entire packs of creatures safe,' Remus exclaimed, raising his voice. 'I hardly think someone trying to... make a point by singling me out should be taken more seriously than the hundreds of hunters who kill for sport!'

'I'm not assigned to those creatures...' Sirius began, but Remus spoke over him.

'Well, I am! And I won't let them down.'

'Remus,' James broke in, putting a hand on each angry man's shoulder. 'You are no good to them dead, are you?'

Remus snorted and turned away, looking for his shoes and socks. 'I think you are overreacting,' he scoffed, finding his polished black shoes and hastily putting them on. 'I can't think of anyone who would do this...'

'Then start thinking harder,' Sirius snapped, grey eyes turning mercurial in his fury and Remus lost his breath for a moment.

_Gods, the man was glorious pissed off._

Sirius jabbed a finger at him. 'For the foreseeable future, you are under my guard and you will do _exactly_ what I tell you to do because I hate paperwork and if you drop dead, I'm going to have a shit load of it. Now, write a list of what you need from your office – James will collect it – then you will get your arse home. Until we catch the person who is doing this, you are effectively under house arrest.'

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving Remus with his boiling anger and a throbbing hard on.

***

Sirius stepped out of the Floo and into Remus' living room. Last night, he had only had enough time to note how tidy and comfortable the house seemed but now, knowing he was going to be spending more time here, he looked around more thoroughly.

The bedroom he'd spent the night in was decorated in shades of blue with silver accents and was soft and welcoming. The living room walls were cream but shots of colour burst all around the room in the form of art and knick knacks which Sirius suspected were worth more than the entire contents of his shabby flat. It was understated elegance, but every item in the room was obviously of the highest quality.

A clutter of photographs above the fireplace caught his eye and he shifted closer, looking at the familiar faces of people he had never met.

'My parents,' Remus said softly, and Sirius jumped. The other man was closer than he'd realised.

'I know,' Sirius mumbled, staring at the couple who were laughing. He'd seen their photographs in the society section of the Daily Prophet many times and the Lupins had also attended several parties at his parents' home...

Before Sirius' father ruined everything.

Remus picked up a framed photo and smiled at the waving young woman. 'My sister,' he said affectionately before putting the photo back. 'Various relatives... I am fortunate to have a close, open-minded family.'

Sirius pointed to a photograph of Remus with a blonde man, arms wrapped around each other as they pulled faces at the camera. 'Boyfriend?' he asked as he took the photograph in hand, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible because he really wasn't particularly interested in Remus' sex life.

He wasn't.

'Best friend,' Remus corrected, eyes flicking from the photograph to Sirius'. 'Peter Pettigrew. He is the one who set up the wards for me. I'm hopeless at those kinds of spells.'

Sirius frowned and noted the name to check out later. Anyone in Remus' world who had experience with warding was worth checking out. He put the framed picture back then started when Remus put his hand on the mantle and leaned in a little, making Sirius suddenly feel like a mouse trapped by a snake.

'I don't have photos of boyfriends,' he said softly in his melodious voice and an unexpected – and unwelcome – tremor shook Sirius. 'There's never been anyone important enough to immortalise on film.'

His eyes held Sirius' and Sirius felt his skin heating up under the werewolf's gaze. He unconsciously licked his lips and saw Remus' eyes drop to his mouth. The loss of eye contact broke whatever spell Remus had managed to cast over him and Sirius stepped back, disconcerted by his reactions.

'So,' said Remus, straightening and moving towards the hall, not looking anywhere near as ruffled as Sirius felt. 'Are you hungry? I make a mean chicken and cashew stir fry.'

Sirius nodded automatically and Remus headed for the kitchen. When he was gone, Sirius sank down onto the couch and rubbed his eyes wearily.

_He knows how to push my bloody buttons._

Remus still wasn't taking the attempts on his life very seriously and it infuriated Sirius – as did his irrational pull to the man. He had shaken Sirius' set-in-stone opinion about him by arguing so passionately for the creatures he defended; but Sirius wasn't ready to believe that the other man might not be the spoilt, indulged rich kid that he had assumed he was.

Moody liked Remus – his comments in the hospital had been as cordial as Sirius had ever heard come out of Alastor's mouth - and he wasn't an easy nut to crack. James seemed to like him and he was a good judge of character. Sirius looked around the room, his gaze landing on a bookshelf. Several of the titles were the same as those on his own book case at home, although these weren't the battered paperbacks Sirius picked up from second-hand shops. These were leather bound and, he saw when he opened one, first editions. Sirius ran his finger reverently down the spine of _'David Copperfield'_ and scowled.

_Ostentatious display of his wealth. He's every bit the rich brat I thought he was._

The Floo made a rattling noise and Sirius spun around, lifting his wand as James Potter stepped out. He grinned at Sirius then, brushing the soot of his clothes, he whistled softly.

'Nice place,' he said, impressed.

'Bought with Daddy's money, no doubt,' Sirius hissed bitterly, shoving the book he was still holding back onto the shelf. 'You got his very important files?'

James raised an eyebrow at the acerbic tone and handed Sirius a shrunken stack of parchment. 'Took me ages to sort through all the folders on his desk,' he said lightly as he looked around. 'However Remus got that position, I reckon he's bloody earned it. You should read some of the legislation he's drafting and the number of cases he's looking after...'

'What the hell are you; Lupin's cheerleader?' Sirius snapped, throwing the papers onto the coffee table.

James inspected the photographs on the mantle then turned back to Sirius. 'No,' he said calmly. 'I just think that, given you're going to be spending a fair bit of your time with Remus, you should try and put your preconceived opinions aside.'

'Pre-'

'Yes,' James interrupted. 'You've already judged him before you know anything about him, Sirius. You hate it when people do that to you – assuming you're involved with Dark Arts just because your father dabbled – so I'm just saying that you should withhold judgement for the time being.'

He hated it when James was right. 'Fine,' he said, unable to stop the sulky tone coming through. 'I'll be good.'

James chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. 'He seems a decent bloke, Sirius,' he said. 'Give him a chance.'

Remus walked through the door then and greeted James, thanking him for delivering the files before enlarging the folders and flicking through them as he walked back to the kitchen.

Sirius saw James to the door, waving him off when he reiterated, 'Be nice', then he poked his head into the kitchen and mumbled something to Remus about a shower before taking off up the stairs.

***

_I will not think of him naked in the shower. I will not imagine Sirius Black wet._

But as Remus threw a bowlful of vegetables into the steaming pan, it was a dripping, naked brunette he was picturing in his mind and his body screamed at him to run up that staircase and claim the man who was setting off all kinds of reactions in him.

'Fucking confused straight boys,' Remus mumbled under his breath, stirring the meat and vegetables a little more vigorously than required. 'Does he even know the kind of mixed signals he's sending?'

Remus suspected that Sirius didn't realise the 'come hither' signals he was throwing out and it was only that fact that kept him from dragging the other man close and snogging him stupid. It had been a while since Remus' last boyfriend walked out the door and the presence of an attractive, wavering-about-his-sexuality man in his house had Remus' body sparking uncontrollably.

_Off limits. So very off limits..._

'Er...'

Remus looked over his shoulder and the flip fell from his suddenly boneless fingers.

'I forgot to call into my place and get some clothes,' Sirius said, nervously adjusting the towel around his waist. 'I don't suppose I could borrow...'

'Sure,' Remus said quickly, removing the finished meal from the burner. 'Um, the food is ready so I'll...' He waved his hand in the direction of the second floor then hurried up the stairs, careful to avoid touching Sirius or his bare chest in any way. Gods, but he was fit...

'He is _not_ making this easy,' he grumbled, shifting his half-hard cock to a more comfortable position in his pants before rooting through his cupboard for something that might fit the slightly bulkier Auror.

'Pardon?' Sirius said from the doorway and Remus jumped, bumping his head on the bottom of a shelf.

'Fuck!' he exclaimed and before he could turn around, Sirius was next to him.

'Are you alright?' he asked, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder as he emerged from the cupboard.

'I'm fine,' Remus said, a little breathless. _From the head injury, _not_ Sirius' touch_. 'I didn't realise you... uh... Here.' He shoved a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved tee-shirt at Sirius who took them with a brisk nod.

'Thanks,' he said, backing up fast. 'I'll be down in a minute. Downstairs... for dinner...' He shook his head then left hastily, leaving Remus to fall back against the door with a little moan.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Remus had imagined it might be, though. They stuck to talking about neutral topics as they ate then Sirius offered to clean up. He refused to take no for an answer and cited the 'you cook, I clean' habit he'd fallen into with James Potter as his motivation. Remus, for the first time discomfited in his own home, retreated to the living room, sitting on the couch and summoning some files to work on. He was distracted by the sound of clinking china and closing cupboard doors, the file concerning the latest lycanthropy infection figures lying open and forgotten on his lap.

He hadn't lied to Sirius last night; despite the fact he was one of the most attractive men he'd ever met, the brunette really wasn't his usual type so Remus wasn't sure why it seemed he couldn't get the man out of his head.

_Proximity. And the fact he's saved your arse twice in twenty-four hours._

Yes, that was it. Some sort of misguided saviour worship or something.

Remus let out a relieved breath and reached for his glasses. This wasn't a real attraction – it was just gratitude to the man for being there when Remus needed him.

And with that thought, he bent his head over his folder and immersed himself in werewolf statistics.

***

Sirius paused in the doorway of the living room, watching Remus warily. He'd lingered as long as he could in the kitchen, feeling off balance in this unfamiliar environment. He was acutely aware of Remus' presence, his body thrumming with heat as they sat side by side at the small kitchen table, knees bumping every so often, making colour spread rather attractively across the werewolf's cheeks.

_Godric, did I just think that Lupin blushing is attractive?_

Sirius swallowed hard as his eyes wandered over Remus' face, taking in the straight nose, the nicely shaped lips, the firm, and now slightly rough, jaw and those eyes...those deep blue eyes that, even hidden behind those lenses, wreaked havoc on Sirius' nervous system.

He frowned when he realised the direction his thoughts were taking. A straight man could acknowledge that another man was good looking, right? That wasn't gay or anything...?

Perhaps not, but the physical reaction he was having to those thoughts was decidedly not heterosexual and Sirius shoved his hands into the pockets of Remus' sweatpants. Oh, _fuck_. He should _not_ have reminded himself that he was currently in the werewolf's pants...

'Shit,' he mumbled and Remus looked up.

'Sorry?' he asked and Sirius shook his head, stepping into the room.

'Just talking to myself,' he said, unsuccessfully willing away the heat he could feel rising to his cheeks. He sat down on an armchair opposite Remus and watched him work for a moment. The man had barely taken his nose out of a file all evening and it annoyed Sirius that perhaps James had been right about him.

Which meant that Sirius had been wrong – and he _hated_ being wrong.

'Have you given any more consideration to the person that might be doing this to you?' he asked, trying to focus on something he knew, something he was good at.

Remus sighed heavily and closed the file on his lap. 'I still refuse to believe that someone I see outside of work could be responsible for trying to... hurt me...'

'_Kill_ you,' Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. 'You _really_ need to start taking this more seriously, Remus. When I pulled you out of your office, you weren't breathing. That curse that was embedded in your office wards was no Tickling Charm. It was meant to _kill_ you.'

He watched the other man closely and saw him pale as the extent of the situation finally began to sink in.

_At last. He's beginning to understand the reality of all this._

Sirius leaned forward. 'So I need information,' he told him. 'Any kind of resentment or dislike or dissension, no matter how small you think it might be, could hold the key to finding this person.'

Remus stared at him then tore a strip of parchment from a pile of blank sheets and picked up a quill. 'Fine,' he said in defeat. 'I'll see what I can do.'

Ten minutes later, Sirius held a list of fifteen people in his hands. 'This is it?' Sirius asked, already beginning to plan how he was going to begin the investigations.

Remus cocked his head and gazed at Sirius thoughtfully. 'Well, you should add yourself to that list,' he said softly. 'I don't think you approve of me.'

Sirius frowned, unable to meet those blue eyes. 'I don't have feelings about you one way or another, Remus...'

'Don't lie to me,' Remus said, his voice still quiet. 'You don't need to like me to save me, but I have to trust you to put my life in your hands. So please, don't lie to me. Let's just get whatever is bothering you about me out in the open.'

Sirius hesitated. Last night he told Remus his standoffishness was nothing to do with his condition or his sexuality... tonight, that was not longer true. Remus' sexuality was bothering Sirius in ways he didn't want to think about.

_But there was no way I'm telling Remus that. It might give him the wrong impression, might make him think I'm interested in him..._

He ignored the little voice in his head that kept muttering that being 'interested' in Remus would explain why he'd been eyeing off the other man's arse as he bent over into the cupboard earlier, and opened his mouth.

But Remus beat him to it.

'Are you sure you're not uncomfortable with the fact that I fuck men?' he asked and Sirius almost blacked out as a wave of heat so strong it'd knock a dragon on its knees washed over him. The loose sweatpants – with no underwear beneath - hid nothing and he crossed his legs, harder than he could ever remember being.

'It's not... that has nothing...' Sirius stuttered, finding it difficult to finish a thought when all of his blood was currently rushing away from his brain.

'Are you sure?' Remus pushed, taking off his glasses and leaning forward. 'Because there is something and I was wondering if you were...'

'It's _this_!' Sirius interrupted, waving his hand at the room. 'It's just...' He took a deep breath to steady himself. Out of all the secrets he was hiding right now, this was the one he could afford to reveal.

'I... I worked damn hard to get where I am in the Ministry and I suppose I'm a little resentful that you got a position handed to you because of who you are, because of what you are.'

Remus' mouth fell open slightly and he stared at Sirius with obvious disbelief. 'Are you insane?' he asked, anger now laced in his words. 'You think I had it easy? Do you have any idea how much shit I had to wade through to prove that I wasn't going to spontaneously transform and fucking _eat_ my colleagues?' He threw his glasses down on the timber coffee table and stood up.

'I'm not denying that I happened to be exactly the right shape to fit the hole Minister Bagnold needed to fill, and I'm not saying that without my family name and reputation, I would be in the same position,' Remus spat, glaring furiously at Sirius, his hands fisting at his side. 'But I have worked my _arse_ off this last year to earn my appointment, and I've done a damn fine job of leading what was a completely prejudiced and backward department. We've managed to help a hell of a lot of people and magical creatures that might normally be suffering indignities a spoilt brat like you who grew up without a single problem has no clue about.'

Sirius frowned and, arousal now effectively dampened, rose to his feet also. 'Now, hang on,' he said loudly, holding up a hand. 'Don't bring my family into this...'

'Why not?' Remus retorted childishly. 'You did when you started this. Isn't that why you're so resentful, Sirius? Because my family has the respect that your father lost by dipping his toes in the Dark Arts?'

Sirius' shock must have shown on his face because Remus smiled grimly, working the nerve he'd exposed. 'I'm a Dark Creature by no choice of my own, Sirius, and people understood that. Your family willingly opened their door to the Dark...'

'Shut up!' Sirius snapped, taking several steps back, putting some space between them before he killed Lupin himself. 'You have no bloody clue what you're talking about. My father... I'm not my bloody father!'

He hated the way his voice cracked with emotion and with a muttered curse, he stomped off towards the door. He'd nearly made it when Remus grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip and spun him around.

'Fuck off, Lupin!'

'Sirius... I...' Sirius saw regret flash across Remus' face and his own anger cooled.

'I'm sorry,' Remus said, visibly trying to rein in his anger. 'I get very defensive... I shouldn't have said anything about your family. That was a low blow.'

He looked genuinely contrite and Sirius let out a long, calming breath. 'Well, I'm sorry as well, I suppose,' he mumbled haltingly. 'I... I made an assumption about you and...' He shook his head. 'I can see you care about your job. You asked what the problem was...'

A finger touched his chin and Sirius looked up, panic flooding him as just that simple touch on what had to be one of his most un-erotic body parts made his cock swell.

'Is that the only reason you are uncomfortable around me?' Remus asked quietly, his blue eyes flashing with a fiery intensity. 'Because I thought you...'

Sirius hastily pulled away and stepped back, putting some space between them. 'That... that is the only reason,' he said, walking backwards in the direction of the door.

Remus watched as he ran into the wall then edged his way over to the doorway. 'Are you sure?' Remus asked once more.

'Yes,' Sirius said, relieved that he was nearly free. 'I'm just tired. I think I'll check the wards and head up to bed. Night, Remus.'

He fled but heard Remus' muttered 'Goodnight' and something odd about a river in Egypt.

***

The next day passed excruciatingly slow as Sirius alternatively sat and scribbled notes frantically on a piece of parchment and restlessly prowled the house. Remus tried to concentrate on the files he'd brought home, but it wasn't easy, watching the fit figure stalk from room to room in Remus' own clothes.

Remus had been surprised by the reason Sirius had given last night for his dislike of him, but was sure there was more to the other man's ongoing discomfiture. He was nearly choking on the sexual energy in the room and every time Remus moved, Sirius tensed. Several times, he'd caught Sirius watching him and smiled at the brunette. Sirius started as though he'd been caught wanking by his mother and, after flashing a crooked smile, quickly left the room. The signals were completely confusing and Remus was exhausted from swinging between frustration and arousal.

By dinner, Remus had enough of the brunette dodging him. He laid down his paperwork and made a stack of toasted sandwiches, catching Sirius in one of his checks of the wards.

'Come and eat,' he said, his tone brooking no refusal and Sirius cautiously entered the kitchen.

'Thanks,' he said, sitting and taking a sandwich.

They ate in silence for a few minutes then Sirius asked, 'What have you been working on?'

Remus blinked in surprise. 'Er, an amendment to some werewolf legislation,' he said cautiously, startled by Sirius' interest. 'It's to give werewolves that have attacked during the full moon a trial instead of immediate execution.'

Sirius frowned, chewing and swallowing before he commented. 'Weren't you...?'

'Yes,' Remus interrupted, putting his sandwich down. 'There are some rogue werewolves like the one the bit me, but generally we do all we can to ensure we never infect someone else. Most of us hate the thought of being responsible for cursing another person's life and if it does happen, we deserve to try and explain any extenuating circumstances before...' His forehead creased and he reached for his bottle of butterbeer. 'We shouldn't just be killed without a chance to defend ourselves.'

Sirius fiddled with the crust on his sandwich then sighed. 'I want to apologise for my comments last night,' he said, with a contrite little smile. 'I made an assumption and...'

'Made an arse of yourself?' Remus suggested and Sirius couldn't help his laugh.

'Yeah,' he agreed.

'Don't worry about it,' Remus told him. 'We both said some hurtful things.'

Sirius nodded then picked up his sandwich again. 'Why don't your boyfriends stick around?' he asked before taking a bite.

Remus made a startled squeaking noise and half his sandwich fell from his grasp. 'Um, I'm probably the wrong person to ask,' he said lightly, putting down what was left of his sandwich and picking up his butterbeer again. 'I don't always get a reason; just '_It's not working..._'. I've always assumed it was the werewolf thing...'

'But they must know you're a werewolf before they get involved with you,' Sirius argued and Remus smiled a little lasciviously.

'Yes, but some of them find that a turn on at first,' he confided, leaning closer, his knee pressing into Sirius' thigh. 'But I guess, once the novelty wears off, they can't handle the reality. Putting up with my work hours plus the stigma of the lycanthropy...' He shrugged, smile grim now, and sat back in his chair. 'I suppose it's just too much to ask of someone.'

Sirius frowned and picked up his own drink. 'It's not,' he said softly. 'Maybe you're just dating the wrong people.'

Remus snorted. 'Finding a bloke with the same... inclinations as me is hard enough, but one who'll also put up with my furry little problem...'

Sirius spat his mouthful of butterbeer across the table, the foamy liquid splattering all over Remus' shirt. 'Oh, I'm sorry,' he said in between coughs. 'I... you... I've never heard lycanthropy described like that...'

Remus laughed. 'I had to develop a sense of humour about my condition,' he explained, swiftly undoing the buttons of his wet shirt. 'My mother used to call it that...'

'What are you doing?' Sirius interrupted abruptly and Remus looked up, shrugging his shirt off.

'It's wet,' Remus said, using the dry part of the fabric to wipe his damp chest. 'People generally change when their clothes are wet.'

Sirius opened his mouth then shut it, looking down at his sandwich. 'That reminds me. I should call around to my place and pick up some clothes,' he mumbled.

'We can do that now if you like,' Remus said cheerfully, standing up. He didn't like being stuck inside and the thought of leaving the house, even for a few minutes...

'You can't come with me,' Sirius told him, glancing up at Remus. 'I'll call James and he can come by...'

'You don't think someone will be lying in wait for me at your place, do you?' Remus laughed, balling up his soiled shirt. 'It's not like you're my boyfriend or something. There's no reason for them to link us.'

A flushed Sirius stood and looked ready to argue before Remus stretched his arms above his head. Sirius' eyes dropped to the dipping waistband of his pants and Remus had to fight hard to stop the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape.

_Straight, my arse._

'I'll come with you,' Remus said firmly, lowering his arms. 'You've seen my place. Now I get to see yours.'

***

_So when Remus is half-naked, my brain stops working. Good to know._

Sirius emerged from his Floo, irritably shaking off the soot as he looked around frantically. 'Fuck,' he muttered, quickly Banishing a pile of dirty clothes to his bathroom. The place was a mess and Remus, against Sirius' better judgement, was about to step out into the middle of it.

He managed to Vanish the pizza boxes and the overflowing bin, and cursed before doing the same to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. 'Have to buy new bloody dishes,' he mumbled, wondering why he even cared what Remus thought of his flat.

All day, he'd felt on edge, unable to sit still while in the same room as Remus. Every time the other man looked at him, his skin prickled and his blood ran faster, butterflies swarmed inside him, and his temperature shot up. When Remus had removed his shirt earlier, it had taken everything Sirius had not to reach out and touch one of those raised scars that littered the pale skin. If Remus had been female, Sirius would have called this attraction, but he wasn't a woman.

_He is very much a man._

And it scared Sirius more than he could put into words that his body didn't seem to be getting the 'cease and desist' messages from his brain... or that his brain, usually reliable, seemed just as easily swayed by Remus' expressive eyes and nicely defined abdomen.

'Fucking hell,' Sirius spat quietly, rubbing a hand across his face.

'What?' Remus said as he emerged from the Floo.

Sirius sighed and moved off in the direction of his bedroom. 'Wait here,' he ordered, not looking at Remus for fear the man would see his confusion on his face. 'Don't touch anything.'

'Yes, sir,' Remus snapped out playfully and Sirius stifled a groan as his cock twitched, leaving the room before he could do something he'd regret.

When he returned, Remus was in front of his bookshelf. 'We have the same taste,' he said and Sirius frowned.

'What...?'

Remus waved towards the bookcase. 'Classics with a secret passion for cheap murder mysteries,' Remus elaborated, smiling as he turned from the tomes. He raised his chin towards Sirius' photos. 'Your family?'

'Yes. For what they're worth,' Sirius said, jaw tight as he walked to the fireplace. 'Are you ready?'

'Did you need to contact anyone?' Remus asked and Sirius looked quizzically over his shoulder at him. 'You know... family, girlfriend... Let them know you're not home?'

'No,' Sirius snapped, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. 'There's no one. Only James and he knows where I am. Now, are you finished prying into my life?'

It was a moment before he heard Remus' soft, 'Yes,' and felt the heat of the man's body behind him. Sirius took a deep breath and threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames before he stepped into the gentle warmth.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! Here is Part Two of Four parts. Thank you for all your reviews for last chapter. :) I'm so glad you're enjoying this AU fic so far. We pick up immediately from the end of last chapter._

_Warnings: Swearing, sexual content._

* * *

At first, Remus wasn't sure what was happening. Jets of coloured light streaked around the room, a red stream barely missing his head as he stepped out of the fireplace. Remus ducked fast, realising as he felt the unmistakable crackling of dark magic that Sirius had been right... this was a lot more serious than he'd believed and this vendetta was very personal.

'Get out of here!' Sirius yelled, casting a shield charm as the unidentified attacker shot hex after hex at him. 'Go back!'

'Sirius...'

'Fuck it all, Lupin,' Sirius screamed at him. 'Do what you are told for once!'

Remus hesitated another second then did as he was bid, stepping back into the flames and tumbling through space until he was tossed onto his arse on Sirius' dirty hearth rug.

He leapt to his feet and, with one eye on the fireplace, cast a Patronus and ordered it to find James Potter at the Ministry. Then he waited, wand outstretched, for Sirius to come through.

It was an agonising few minutes, but then Sirius fell flat on his face onto the floor, his yell of, 'Close the Floo!' muffled by the mat.

Remus shut down the Floo connection and dropped to the floor beside Sirius. 'Are you hurt?' he asked urgently, gripping Sirius' shoulders and rolling him onto his back. 'Sirius?'

''m fine,' he said then let out a groan and clutched his side.

Remus' hands immediately followed and pushed the spell-damaged shirt out of the way. 'Merlin, Sirius,' he whispered, aghast when he laid eyes on the vicious bruising that was already beginning to spread. 'You need to go to the hospital.'

'Can't,' Sirius hissed.

'Sirius, please,' Remus said urgently, grasping the other man's hand tightly. 'I can't fix this.'

A knock on the door startled them and Sirius tried to sit up. 'It's James,' Remus said, rising to his knees, but Sirius held him back.

'If it's James, he'll be able to get in,' Sirius rasped, falling back onto the floor, face sweaty and pale. 'This place is warded to us both.'

Sure enough, James Potter burst into the room just then, taking in the scene and immediately dropping to his knees on the other side of Sirius.

'Tell me, Sirius,' he said matter-of-factly and Sirius whispered, 'Ribs... fuck, a few of them, I reckon.'

'Out of the way, Remus,' James said with authority, and Remus scooted across the floor, giving James room to work. 'What happened?' James asked as he waved his wand over Sirius' torso.

Sirius choked out that the attacker was waiting in Remus' house and that it was the first spell that had done the damage as he came out of the Floo.

'Those wards were fine when we left, James,' he said, closing his eyes as James uttered a spell to knit the cracked bones.

Remus winced along with him, his fisted hand clenching tight. The frantic fluttering of anxiety in his chest was only now calming as he saw Sirius slowly beginning to relax. He was startled by how worried he was, and gave in to the urge to touch Sirius, to comfort him. He moved closer to touch the back of his hand lightly and, to Remus' surprise, Sirius scrambled to grab hold of Remus' fingers, his hand tightened almost painfully around the digits.

'He needs a pain potion and something to help him sleep,' James said, pushing himself to his feet. 'I'll get them.'

As he left the room, Remus shifted closer. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, leaning over Sirius' body. He unthinkingly reached out and brushed the damp hair off Sirius' face. 'This is about me and you've been hurt...'

'Pffft,' Sirius said in an attempt at nonchalance. 'This little thing? It's nothing.'

Remus frowned. 'It's not nothing,' he said softly. 'If I'd been first out of that Floo, I'd be dead. Thank you, Sirius.'

Before he could stop himself, he had dipped his head to press his lips to Sirius' forehead. When he pulled back, he saw the battling uncertainty and desire in those grey eyes and, after taking only a moment to allow himself to rethink this course of action, he leaned in and kissed Sirius.

It was nothing more than a brief joining of lips, but his reaction to it was nothing short of stunning. His entire body, every single neuron, was charged by the simple press of mouths and Remus pulled back with a tiny gasp of shock. Sirius' eyes were wide and his breathing even more laboured than it had been.

'Right,' said James as he came back with two vials. 'Take these.' He held the blue potion to Sirius' lips, helping him drink it, oblivious to the tension in the air. 'And this one too.'

Sirius shook his head, baulking at the Sleeping Potion, but James insisted. 'I'll stay,' he promised, smiling reassuringly at his friend. 'I promise.'

Sirius' eyes shifted from James to Remus then back to his friend. 'Don't let him die while I'm asleep,' he said hoarsely and James chuckled.

'I won't,' he assured him. 'Trust me, Sirius.'

Sirius nodded and accepted the potion, eyes fixed on Remus until the potion took effect.

***

When Sirius woke, it was dark. He tentatively palpated his side; it was a little tender but the pain that had wracked him earlier was gone. Turning his head, he was startled to see Remus curled up in a chair next to the bed. He stared at the man in repose and an indefinable ache tightened his chest.

Remus had kissed him.

And, even in the midst of his pain, he'd liked it. A lot.

He licked his lips, searching for a taste of the other man still lingering on his lips as he considered today's events. When he was struck by the spell at Remus' house, all he could think of was ensuring Remus was safe.

_That's my job._

But it was more than that. He felt a sense of urgency and dread that he'd never felt before, and when he knew Remus was safe, the relief was overwhelming. Somehow, the werewolf had come to mean something to him... but he had no idea exactly what that something was.

Sirius closed his eyes. He wasn't gay. He really wasn't. He'd never been with a man before, the thought of being with a man in that way... it had never been a fantasy, never been something he wasted a lot of time thinking about.

Yes, he'd admired an attractive man before – he wasn't blind; he could acknowledge beauty in any form. But it went a step further with Remus. The recognition of his attractiveness wasn't just intellectual, it was physical, and all those things men did together that Sirius had rarely thought about before were suddenly _all_ he could think about.

He opened his eyes and gazed at Remus again. Was he really going to let... curiosity lead him down an unknown path? All he had to do was reach out and wake Remus and find out what this thing between them was...

His hand closed around Remus' bare ankle – the nearest body part – and he allowed his thumb to stroke experimentally over the soft skin there. His throat went dry and he tugged on Remus' leg, his decision made.

Remus shifted and his eyes opened, blinking a few times before he realised Sirius was awake. 'Hi,' he whispered, letting his legs drop as he sat up. 'How're you feeling?'

'Alright,' Sirius said, clearing his throat when he heard how rough his voice was. 'You?'

Remus smiled a closed-mouth smile. 'I'm fine,' he said then he pointed his wand at a glass on Sirius' bedside table and murmured, '_Aguamenti_'.

He moved to sit on the bed, helping Sirius sit up before handing him the glass. 'Do, er, do you remember much about what happened?' Remus asked, sounding nervous, and Sirius felt a little braver knowing he wasn't the only one who was on edge.

'I remember everything,' he told him, placing the glass back on the table. 'Where's James?'

Remus glanced at the door then back to Sirius. 'He's sleeping on your pull-out couch,' Remus said. 'Do you want me to get him?'

He stood, but Sirius grabbed his hand. 'No,' he whispered, pulling him back down onto the bed. 'No, I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted.'

Remus bit his lip, looking regretful. 'Sirius, I'm sorry. I took advantage and...'

Before he could second guess the wisdom of his actions, Sirius smashed his lips onto Remus'. He felt like an idiot as he sat there, lips pressed to lips, until Remus pulled back a second later.

'What are y...?' he began, but Sirius was determined to find out once and for all exactly what was going on.

'I'm kissing you,' he said, leaning in to capture the other man's lips again, but Remus dodged him.

'I can see that,' Remus said, almost reclining on the bed in his attempt to escape Sirius' lips. ''Why' would be my question.'

'Because I want to know,' Sirius said, grasping the front of Remus' shirt and yanking him back towards him. 'Because you're driving me fucking _insane_ and I _need_ to know...'

His voice cracked a little and he saw Remus' resistance fade a little. 'Sirius,' he began, but Sirius pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

'Oh, that... you...' Remus stuttered, not pulling away but not responding either. Sirius kissed him again on the other side of his mouth.

'Sirius, you don't... We shouldn't...' he whispered then Sirius slid his hand along his jaw, feeling the moment all resistance faded.

'Fuck,' Remus muttered then he grasped Sirius' face with strong hands and returned the kiss.

Firm, but soft lips coaxed Sirius' into parting and Remus' tongue dipped inside, stroking inquiringly against Sirius' own. Sirius' eyes fluttered shut as sensation swamped him... nothing bad could _possibly_ feel this good.

He met the probing tongue with his own, touching with a slight hesitation, but Remus didn't allow any room for doubt. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head to better fix their mouths together, and Sirius moaned as electricity arced through him. The hand clenched in Remus' shirt twisted, tightening his hold on the man, and the other moved to tangle in the surprisingly soft hair at Remus' nape. He heard Remus utter another curse against his lips then they were falling back onto the bed, the kiss changing from explorative to hungry.

It felt good – _too_ good – and Sirius found himself drowning in the new tastes and sensations of the other man's mouth. Their roughened jaws scraped deliciously together as they devoured each others' mouths, Remus shifting so his body fit better against Sirius'.

And that's when Sirius felt it – Remus' cock hard and long against his own aching dick. The reminder that this was a man, that this was not soft and rounded, but instead hard and angled, made fear shoot through him. All of a sudden that incredible breathlessness the kiss had created felt more like suffocation and with a whimper of panic, he pulled back.

'Get off,' Sirius hissed urgently, pushing at Remus' chest.

'Huh?' Remus grunted, lifting his head and staring down at Sirius with large, almost black eyes. 'What?'

'Stop,' he said, pushing harder until Remus sat up. 'I can't... This is not... me. I'm not...'

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. '... gay,' he finished grimly as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Well, why the fuck did you kiss me then? Shit, I should have known better. Never fuck around with straight boys – golden bloody rule of poofs and I break it.'

Sirius sat up and tried to control his hard and fast respiration. 'I don't know why I did it,' he breathed, looking up at Remus. 'But I ...'

Remus waved his hand dismissively, moving towards the door. 'Just don't do it again,' he snapped. 'I'm not going to be your fucking experiment, Sirius. If you figure out what you want then we'll talk.'

He shut the door behind him with a quiet snick and Sirius flopped back onto the bed, wincing as his ribs twinged and his cock throbbed.

'Bugger,' he mumbled.

***

James looked from man to man in the morning and Remus could see he was bursting to ask why the atmosphere was thicker than Bubotuber pus and just as poisonous. Remus watched him follow Sirius into the tiny kitchen, and heard Sirius brush off his questions with a curt, 'Just leave it, James'.

They came back to the table and sat, James focusing in on Remus. 'Right, Sirius has told me in a bit more detail about last night and I think we can say with reasonable certainty that these attempts on your life are personal,' he said, pulling a roll of parchment and a quill towards himself. 'Who has access to your office and your home?'

Remus thought. 'My assistant, Fran,' he said finally with a deep frown. 'She often brings me files and things from work...'

'Surname?' James asked, scribbling away.

'Dashnell,' Remus said. 'But she's about eighty. You don't really think...?'

'Anyone who is that close to you needs investigating,' Sirius said, speaking to Remus for the first time this morning. 'What about friends? Old boyfriends?'

'I thought we'd covered that already,' Remus snapped and Sirius scowled.

'Someone got through the wards at your office and your home,' he said, voice like steel. 'Now stop fucking wasting time and just give us the names we need.'

Remus clenched his fists and took a deep breath to stop himself punching Sirius in the nose. 'My parents,' he said with a little sneer. 'They, of course, waited until I was twenty-five to try and kill me rather than knocking me off in the two and a half decades prior.'

'Remus...' Sirius growled, the warning in his voice unmistakeable, but Remus refused to heed it.

'Or there's my sister, Anna,' Remus continued, narrowing his eyes at Sirius. 'She did use a particularly vicious Chinese burn on me once...'

'For fuck's sake, Remus!'

'And then there's Peter who is like a brother to me; who stood by me after I was bitten just so he would have the opportunity to hex me to death one day ...'

Sirius stood up quickly, his chair screeching along the wooden floor. 'You are being a complete arse about this,' he ground out and Remus raised his chin.

'My close friends and family are the only ones with access to my home and office,' he said. 'And I refuse to believe any one of them is involved in this.'

'You are such a bloody...'

'Sirius,' snapped James. 'Why don't you go and find something more useful to do and let me finish this?' He looked at Remus who was still locked in a glaring war with Sirius. 'Who did your wards?'

Remus blinked and turned to frown at him. 'My friend, Peter,' he said slowly then he shook his head when he saw the corner of James' mouth tighten tellingly. 'I know what you're thinking and it's bullshit. Peter works for a company that sets up wards. He did my house... but he didn't do my office and _he_ doesn't dabble in the Dark Arts.'

He looked pointedly at Sirius who made a frustrated noise and stomped out of the room. Remus watched him go then closed his eyes, regretting letting his tongue become cruel in his irritation. He hadn't slept for the rest of the night after their aborted kiss and he was angry – with Sirius for starting something he refused to finish, and with himself for letting his cock do his thinking for him.

'Peter's surname?' James asked quietly, interrupting Remus' ruminations.

'Pettigrew,' Remus sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. 'James...'

'This is between you and Sirius,' James interrupted, standing up. 'I'm fairly sure that I no longer want to know.' He pulled his coat off the back of the chair. 'I'm going to the Ministry to tell Moody what's going on. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone.'

Remus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as James let himself out of the flat. As annoyed as he was with James, he wasn't ready for him to leave, to be alone with Sirius, who had somehow managed to turn Remus inside out with just one bloody kiss.

***

From his perch on the edge of the bath, Sirius heard James leave and he closed his eyes to gather the strength he was going to require to go out there and face Remus. The other man was obviously angry about last night and Sirius couldn't blame him – he'd spent the remainder of the night castigating himself for pushing Remus away. That _kiss_... Gods, it had been the most incredible kiss Sirius had ever experienced – and the most terrifying because he had felt something that he'd never felt before with any of the women he bedded, something he didn't realise he wanted.

He'd felt safe. He'd felt like he was able to give over control to another person and be safe, and that had never happened before.

'I _can't_ be attracted to him,' Sirius mumbled under his breath.

But he was and Sirius couldn't deny it after last night, although after he'd shoved Remus away like he did, he wouldn't be surprised if the other man never spoke to him again.

_You're a bloody Auror, Sirius. Get your arse out there and try and fix this._

But it was nearly dinner time before he could force himself to do as his brain urged, emerging from his hiding spot in his bedroom to find Remus, who was in the kitchen struggling with the ancient and temperamental Muggle stove.

'Fucking useless bloody...' he heard the werewolf mutter as he flicked switches on and off in vain.

'You have to jiggle it,' Sirius said softly, feeling Remus jump a little as he leaned over his shoulder and gave the switch an expert flick. 'Light it with your wand.'

Sirius saw the tremor in Remus' hand as he lit the burner and he reached out, covering the shaking hand with his own as, together, they got the stove working.

'It's pretty old,' Sirius explained, his hand still inexplicably holding Remus', his chin on the other man's shoulder, his body still pressed a little too closely against the warmth of the werewolf's. 'This was my uncle's flat when he was my age.'

Remus shifted, stepping out from under Sirius' hold, and he reached for a can of soup. 'Is he the grey-haired man in the photos?' he asked, pointing his wand at the tin and casting a careful cutting hex.

Sirius frowned. He hadn't realised Remus had been looking at his photographs, but he supposed turn about was fair play. 'Yes,' he said, finding a saucepan and putting it over the flame. 'That was him. He died a couple of years ago and left me this flat.'

Remus nodded, pouring the soup into the saucepan then searching the drawers for a spoon. 'You've no photos of your father,' he noted then looked up in time to see Sirius' face blanch. 'Sorry. I won't ask about him if it upsets you.'

'My father...' Sirius began then stopped, taking a calming breath. 'My father nearly destroyed my life with his 'hobby' as he called it. I have no desire to ever see him again – in life or in a photograph. I've worked too damn hard to overcome his reputation.'

Remus stared at him for several long seconds then he nodded and turned back to the soup. 'I need a spoon,' he said, holding out his hands helplessly and Sirius dug through the drawer behind him, handing Remus a wooden spoon and allowing their fingers to brush together as he did.

He watched Remus flush at the contact, his own fingers tingling a little, then the other man turned to stir the soup. A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table with bowls and bread in front of them.

They were halfway through the meal, not another word having been spoken, when Sirius finally couldn't stand the silence any longer.

'How did you know?' he asked, the words rushing from his lips before he realised they were coming. 'That you... liked men?'

Remus didn't look as surprised as Sirius thought he might have been; the other man simply leaning back in his chair and frowning thoughtfully. 'I guessed when I was pretty young,' he said eventually. 'I never _obsessed_ over girls like the other blokes did, even though I fancied them well enough. Being with a girl was nice, but as a teenager, just getting off is nice. I liked being with women, but I always felt like that there should have been... _more_, like something was missing.'

He smiled ruefully at Sirius and shrugged. 'Turns out it was a cock.'

Sirius couldn't help laughing softly, watching Remus as he gathered the plates and took them to the sink. 'I... I'm not gay,' he blurted out and Remus looked over his shoulder at him.

'I got that message,' he said shortly, turning back to the sink. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow and ran water over the plates. His body moved as he worked, Sirius watching the sway of his hips, the tightening of his muscles under his shirt and just like that, his self control snapped.

He pushed himself to his feet and walked slowly on shaking knees across the kitchen, stopping behind Remus and leaning his head against the other man's shoulder blade. 'I'm sorry I pushed you away last night,' he said quietly, lips brushing the soft fabric of the shirt he'd lent Remus this morning. He could feel heat rising through the material and he wished the garment out of the way so he could feel the texture of the other man's skin.

Remus stiffened. 'I thought you didn't want this,' he said, voice sounding a little choked. 'I thought you weren't attracted to men.'

'I said I wasn't gay,' Sirius corrected, unable to stop himself from sliding a hand along Remus' bare arm. 'Apparently, I am very attracted to a particular man though...'

Remus shifted and Sirius suddenly found himself staggering backwards across the small kitchen, his back slamming into the wall behind him. Remus moved lightning fast, hands on the wall either side of Sirius' head and his body pinning him in place.

'You can't do this, you fucking prick tease,' Remus muttered, mouth tantalisingly close to Sirius' who realised he was harder than rock from the rough treatment. 'You can't push me away one minute then rub your bloody cock against my arse the next.' He sucked in a shaking breath and glared at Sirius. 'Do you have _any_ idea what you are doing to me?'

Remus' lips ghosted over his and Sirius almost whimpered with need. He had no idea what was happening to his body, to his mind, but one look at the fire in those blue eyes and he was _aching_ for Remus' touch.

'_Please_, Remus,' he whispered, pushing his hips towards the other man's, and Remus groaned a loud, guttural groan before he crashed their lips together.

There was absolutely nothing tentative or gentle about the kiss or the embrace, Sirius' feet actually leaving the ground for a brief moment as Remus shoved him further into the wall, but Sirius didn't care, giving as good as Remus without any thought of holding back. The fingers of one hand gripped at Remus' shoulders bruisingly while the others clawed their way down his back to dig into the flesh of his arse.

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath when he heard Remus moan and he rolled his hips against the other man's, smiling when Remus uttered filthy, dirty epitaphs against his lips. This time, the feel of Remus' hard cock against his own didn't send him into paroxysm of panic; instead he pressed harder into the touch, rubbing his erection along Remus' and, with his last lucid thought, Sirius wondered if he'd ever felt anything as amazing as this. Their mouths were fierce, biting and licking and sucking with abandon. Sirius couldn't stop _touching _and he wanted release, _needed _it like he needed oxygen.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Remus breathed then he moved, sliding a thigh between Sirius' and grinding slowly. The friction on his cock and balls set off explosions all over Sirius' body and soon, he was rutting hard and fast against Remus' leg, clutching the other man's hips to keep him close.

By the time he was ready to fall, Sirius was panting and sweaty and completely mindless with want as he pleaded with Remus... _'pleasegodssocloseplease'_. Remus dragged his tongue up Sirius' neck and drew his name out in a sibilant moan and that was all it took to push Sirius over the edge. He cried out raggedly, fingers biting into Remus' buttocks as he thrust uncontrollably against the werewolf. Sirius was vaguely aware of Remus groaning long and deep, but his orgasm just kept peaking and peaking, and he was helpless in its grasp. After what felt like hours, his frotting began to become painful rather than pleasurable and his hips slowed then stopped as he slumped into Remus' arms, spent and completely sated.

Remus' breathing was raspy and laboured next to his ear then Sirius felt gentle lips brush over the patch of skin just behind his ear, making him shudder as a bolt of desire jolted him. It was such a contrast to their previous rough, almost violent encounter and his eyes fluttered shut, his head spinning as he tried to adjust to the startling juxtaposition.

'Alright?' Remus whispered, apprehension evident in his voice.

Sirius nodded. 'Apart from being a bit embarrassed that I came in my pants like a twelve-year-old, I'm fine,' he murmured and Remus chuckled, the sound vibrating through Sirius and settling in his groin.

'What exactly _was_ that?' Remus asked, pressing small kisses along the cord of Sirius' neck, making coherent speech rather difficult. 'I'm not complaining, but last I heard you didn't want to do this.'

Sirius' head fell to the side, giving Remus better access to his throat. 'I... I don't know what I'm doing,' he admitted, moaning softly when Remus' lips reached his pulse point and sucked. 'But I know I wanted that very much.'

Remus sighed, his breath tickling the saliva and sweat moist skin of Sirius' neck. 'That makes two of us – on both counts,' he said quietly then he pushed himself away. 'We should clean up. Don't want anyone arriving to murder me while I've got dirty underwear on. My mother would never live down the shame.'

Sirius laughed shakily, reaching for his wand and casting a Cleansing spell on himself as Remus did the same. 'James will be back in the morning,' he said, flushing when he saw Remus' t-shirt ride up, revealing a strip of skin low on his hips.

'Mmm,' Remus agreed, leaning against the opposite wall and staring at Sirius. 'Do you think it's my friend, Peter, too, that's doing this?'

Sirius frowned, his fuzzy mind sharpening and focusing on the mental notes he'd been taking. 'It's a big coincidence,' he said. 'He has access to you both at home and work, he set up your wards... He's the logical suspect.'

'It's not him,' Remus said stubbornly and Sirius nodded.

'I hope not.'

They gazed at each other for long moments before Remus broke the stalemate. 'We aren't going to talk about this, are we?' he asked and Sirius shook his head.

'I... don't know what to say,' he stammered. 'I've never done anything like this before... not with a man.' He rubbed his forehead in agitation. 'I've never wanted to do this kind of thing with another bloke. I'm really not gay.'

Remus looked doubtful. 'Your previously come-soaked underwear begs to differ,' he said a little snarkily.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. 'I don't know what to tell you, Remus,' he said hopelessly. 'I just don't know what's happening.'

He stared at the other man through wide, scared eyes then looked down at the floor. 'Thought I wasn't your type anyway,' he mumbled, trying to take the focus of his confused desires.

'You're not,' Remus agreed and when Sirius looked up, his eyes were drawn to the other man's bottom lip as he gnawed at the still kiss-swollen flesh. 'I swore to myself I wouldn't touch you again,' Remus grumbled. 'Gods, this is going to end badly, you know.'

Sirius smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, but his insides twisted and clenched. Remus was right. He just couldn't see how this could end in anything but catastrophe for the both of them.

***

James didn't return until after breakfast the next day, entering the living room with a grim smile. 'What?' Sirius asked immediately, standing to meet him.

'We've arrested Peter Pettigrew,' James said, looking at Remus whose mouth fell open in surprise.

'What?' he said, rising slowly to his feet. 'You aren't serious?'

'Remus, did you know Peter has gambling debts?' James asked, his expression grave. 'Big ones to not-very-nice people who have been pressuring him for their money back?'

Remus shook his head. 'No, he...' He stopped, confused. 'He'd tell me if he was in trouble. He knows I'd give him the money if he needed it...'

'You didn't tell me Peter was a beneficiary in your will,' James said and Remus frowned.

'Hang on,' he said, looking from James to Sirius. 'You've been poking about in my personal papers...?'

'We needed suspects, Remus,' James said forcefully, sitting down in Sirius' abandoned seat. 'You weren't being much help so we went looking ourselves.' He indicated that Remus should sit and Sirius pulled him down onto the couch.

'You're wrong,' Remus said, forcing the words through gritted teeth. 'Pete would never...'

'He has massive debts; he comes into a small fortune if you should drop dead.' James ticked off each point on his fingers. 'He set your wards himself and has access to both your office and home. Remus, he may as well be wearing a sign saying, 'It's me!'

Remus bit his lip, shaking his head as James spoke. It wasn't possible – Peter was his oldest friend; they'd grown up together. He would never do this.

But why hadn't his friend told him about the money he owed?

'Remus?'

He looked up and saw Sirius' worried face. 'He hasn't admitted to anything yet,' Sirius told him and Remus rubbed a hand across his face, distractedly.

'Of course he hasn't,' he muttered, closing his eyes. 'This is impossible.' He opened his eyes and stood up, pushing Sirius' concerned hand away. 'It's not Peter. You've made a mistake.'

Ignoring both Aurors' calls to him, he left the room, blindly walking until he found himself in Sirius' bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, scrunching his face up as tears stung his eyes.

_Peter? Could Peter have done this?_

His heart told him no, that Peter would never betray him like this, but his head echoed James' words.

'Why didn't he tell me he was in trouble?' Remus whispered to himself. 'Gods, Pete. What have you done?'

***

After James left, Sirius decided to let Remus be, let him sort this out in his head and he settled down to look over James' notes about Peter Pettigrew. His partner was correct – on paper, Peter was the perfect suspect. He had motive, he had opportunity, and he had no alibi for the times that Remus was attacked.

So why were the hairs on the back of Sirius' neck standing on end?

_I don't want it to be him. It'll hurt Remus too much._

Sirius frowned, running a hand over his shadowed jaw. Were his instincts playing up because of his personal feelings for Remus?

_And what personal feelings would they be, Black?_

He sighed and stared unseeingly at the untidy scrawl of his best friend. He couldn't define how he felt. He'd never gotten involved with someone he was protecting before and this unexpected development in their tentative friendship had thrown him off balance almost as much as the initial attraction had. But he did know that when he had seen that expression of utter devastation on Remus' face earlier, it had hurt. He didn't want to think about what might happen to the other man if Peter was guilty.

_But what if Remus - and my instincts – are right? What if Peter isn't responsible?_

He checked the time and put the notes away, moving to the kitchen and rooting around in his ice box for something to eat. He fixed sandwiches with some leftover ham and went searching for Remus.

He found him in the tiny spare bedroom where he'd spent the night, curled up on the mattress. 'Lunch?' he asked softly and Remus' red-rimmed eyes met his.

'No, thanks,' Remus said, his voice hoarse.

Sirius bit his lip then put the plate of food on the bedside table. 'You should eat something,' he admonished gently and Remus shrugged.

'You think Pete did this too, don't you?' he asked and Sirius hesitated.

'I... I can see why James does,' he answered carefully, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 'He is the perfect suspect. Maybe just a bit _too_ perfect.'

Remus blinked three times then sat up, staring at Sirius with hope flaring in his eyes. 'You think he might have been set up?' he asked.

Sirius chose his words carefully. He liked seeing that hope in Remus' eyes, but didn't want it to turn out to be false. 'I think that when something looks too good to be true, it often is,' he said.

Remus grinned then caught Sirius' face between his hands. 'Thank you,' he said effusively. 'Thank you for not just writing him off.'

Sirius felt heat rushing through him and it was suddenly harder to breathe. 'I didn't say it couldn't be him,' he said weakly even as he leaned into the other man's touch. 'Just that it seems too convenient.'

'But you agree that I could be right?' Remus pleaded, his eyes bright now as he held Sirius'. 'You trust me about this?'

Sirius felt himself falling, he _felt _it, and couldn't do a thing to stop it. Those eyes – those damnable eyes...

'I trust you,' he whispered, desire roughening his voice as he leaned closer and closer to those lips that could make him lose his mind with a single, light touch, then he was kissing Remus again and it felt like home.

This kiss wasn't tentative or hungry or desperate as their kisses last night had been. This kiss was soft, gentle, and filled with a longing that made Sirius tremble with its strength. Their mouths moved deliberately, with intent, and Sirius' head spun as Remus' lips drove him higher than he'd ever imagined he could go.

This wasn't just kissing; Sirius knew that this was a deeper declaration, that something profound had shifted, and this time, the thought didn't scare him nearly as much as it probably should have. This time, it was him who eased Remus back onto the bed, him that slid a leg between the other man's denim-clad thighs and him that rocked their erections together; all while kissing Remus slowly and deeply.

Remus moaned, the sound reverberating through Sirius' body, and tore his lips away, trailing them over Sirius' throat. Tension coiled inside him as his skin burned wherever those lips touched, and Sirius fisted his hands in the sheets, unable to do anything but hang on under the onslaught of pure, carnal want.

'I didn't know,' Sirius breathed, tipping his head to encourage Remus' touch. 'I didn't know it could be this good.'

He didn't know if he meant 'with a man' or sex in itself – all he knew was that no one had ever made him feel this completely desired before. Remus murmured his name, shifting his lips back to Sirius' mouth.

'Neither did I,' he said softly and there was no doubt of what he meant.

He twisted and Sirius found himself underneath the other man. 'I want to touch you,' Remus murmured against the stubbled skin of Sirius' jaw.

His hand slid from Sirius' shoulder to drag down his chest then, Sirius gasped as Remus forced his hand between them to cup the bulge in his pants.

'I want to touch you,' he repeated, opening his now dark eyes to plead with Sirius. 'Please, let me touch you.'

'Gods, yes,' Sirius moaned, Remus' words pushing him embarrassingly close to the point of no return as he unreservedly gave himself over to the flood of sensations that crashed over him. He pushed himself into Remus' hand and the werewolf groaned loudly.

Hands fumbled at his fly and each time a finger brushed over his aching cock, Sirius' breath hitched. He'd never wanted anything or anyone this badly before and he felt none of the self-consciousness he thought he might feel when Remus closed his hand around his girth.

'Oh...' he breathed as he shuddered and writhed, desperate for Remus to move. A hand shoved his shirt up to bunch around his neck and warm lips closed around a nipple, tongue teasing and licking until it peaked.

Teeth worried the now-hard nub and Sirius cried out, back arching off the bed in an attempt to get _closerclosercloser_. A light touch over the head of his cock made him shudder in pleasure then Remus stroked – one long, languid stroke from tip to root and back again – before his thumb rubbed concentrically around the sensitive glans, spreading the beaded pre-come all over the head. He heard someone begging, '_Pleasepleasepleaseplease_' and was startled to realise it was him.

'Remus, gods, Remus,' he whispered. 'I need... I need...'

'Let me taste you,' Remus asked, dragging his tongue over Sirius' hip. 'Please? I want to so badly...'

'Yesss,' Sirius hissed, fingers tightening so hard on Remus' shoulders that he was sure the other man would have more bruises to add to last night's. He bucked up into that tight fist as Remus' mouth moved over his abdomen then he felt hot breath waft over the moist tip of his cock, and Remus' tongue was right there... licking with maddeningly light strokes and then...

'_Fuck_!'

Vibrations shot through his throbbing dick as Remus chuckled around him then all laughter stopped as he began to move, slowly dragging his lips from the smooth head until his nose was buried in the black curls at the base of Sirius' cock. Sirius' fingers curled in Remus' light brown hair and he bit his lip hard as Remus withdrew and pressed a kiss to the tip of his erection. As Sirius watched, Remus' tongue traced the ridge of his glans, dragging over the soft, sensitive flesh. The talented muscle lapped up the leaking ejaculate before Remus closed his lips around the head and sucked – first with teasing gentleness then harder as Sirius' thrusts into that warm heat became erratic.

The familiar tingling began in his stomach and Sirius' toes curled as he flung his head back. 'Remus... I'm gonna...'

He expected Remus to pull back, to finish him off with quick jerks like every woman he'd ever been with did, but Remus drew him in deeper and fucking _hummed_...

'Coming...' was all he had time to gasp out before the coiled tension inside him snapped and he shuddered as intense spasms of pleasure wracked his body.

Every inch of his body was sated, limbs heavy and cumbersome now that the adrenaline had worn off and Sirius sighed in contentment. A soft chuckle made him force his eyes open and he looked straight into Remus' eyes.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' he teased and Sirius smiled lazily.

'You should,' he murmured, raising his arms above his head in a stretch. 'You are bloody good at that.'

Remus dipped his head, catching Sirius' lips and kissing him until he was breathless. 'Yes, I am,' Remus agreed with a smug smile, pecking Sirius' mouth once more before shifting to lie beside the spent man.

Sirius turned his head, watching as Remus pulled the collar of Sirius' shirt aside and kissed along his shoulder. 'You swallowed,' he said, soft traces of wonder lacing his words as he licked his lips, the taste of his own come still lingering after Remus' kiss.

Remus glanced up at him, his lips pausing in their path forging. 'Yes,' he said then a faint crease appeared in his brow. 'Is that a problem?'

'No,' Sirius said quickly, shaking his head vigorously. 'No, I'm just... not used to it.'

Remus shot him a quick smile then continued dropping kisses along his collarbone. 'It was no hardship,' he murmured, pressing his mouth to the join of Sirius' neck and shoulder. 'You taste good.'

Sirius flushed then yawned widely, feeling Remus shift beside him. 'Going to the loo,' Remus mumbled, sliding off the bed. 'Back in a minute.'

Sirius nodded, stretching languidly as he watched Remus' denim-covered arse lift and fall as he walked out the door. He smiled, releasing a surprised exhale of amusement when he realised how relaxed he felt. There was no remorse, no regret, no fear. He was still sure he wasn't gay, but was it possible to be attracted to just one man and still be heterosexual? And where the hell was this all leading? They had fantastic sex... Sirius bit his lip as he thought about the next steps involved in going to bed with a man and had to admit to himself his curiosity outweighed his reluctance now, but was Sirius really going to throw over everything he knew to go and be gay with Remus?

He heard a soft moan and frowned, standing up and walking to the bathroom. 'Remus?' he called quietly and, when Remus didn't answer, he pushed open the door. 'What the hell? Remus?'

'Fuck, Sirius,' said the panting man who was sitting on the closed toilet seat fully dressed but with his hard, leaking cock in his hand. 'Don't you believe in knocking?'

Sirius wasn't sure if he should be insulted that Remus would rather get off on his own, or kick himself because he hadn't even considered the other man's pleasure in the repletion of his own release.

'Remus, why didn't you just tell me you hadn't gotten off?' he asked, moving closer.

Remus stood up, fixing his pants before moving over to the sink where he splashed cold water on his red face. 'Because I didn't want to pressure you into something you aren't ready for,' he explained, bracing himself with his hands on the sink as he lowered his head. 'I'm fine to do this myself. Just... give me a little privacy...'

Sirius' head fell to Remus' shoulder and he sighed. 'I'm an arse,' he muttered, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. 'I didn't even think...'

'It's fine,' Remus said a little snappishly then he made an apologetic noise. 'I'm sorry, I'm just... _fuck_, Sirius. I'm close, okay? I just need a minute to myself...'

'Let me do it,' Sirius said softly and Remus turned to stare at him.

'No,' he refused and Sirius frowned.

'You don't think I'm up for it?' he asked, a little grateful Remus was taking the decision out of his hands.

Remus leaned in to kiss him. 'Baby steps, Sirius. I don't want to push you,' he said then he moaned as he deepened the kiss and spoke into Sirius' mouth, 'But, if you didn't mind just kissing me while I...'

Sirius smiled against his lips and thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth. Remus whimpered and Sirius felt his arm move, picking up a fast and hard rhythm quickly as Remus panted and the lip lock turned fierce.

The scent of musk and sweat filled Sirius' senses and, as it rubbed against Remus' thigh, his cock began to harden once more. And when Remus let out a moan that sounded as if it had been ripped forcefully out of him, Sirius lost any inhibitions, any doubts, and pushed the werewolf up against the bathroom wall, kissing him senseless as he reached down and knocked his hand away.

'I want to do it,' he grated out against Remus' lips then, as Remus opened his mouth to argue, he gave the long, hard cock in his hand a quick tug. It was as effective as a Silencing Charm and Remus buried his face in the crook of Sirius' neck as with just half a dozen strokes, he came, moaning loudly against Sirius' skin.

He collapsed against Sirius' chest and Sirius' held him, brushing his mouth over the other man's throat, tasting salt and something spicier that made him lick the skin under his lips. Remus groaned and raised his head, gazing at Sirius with an indecipherable expression.

'What?' Sirius asked and Remus shook his head.

'Nothing,' he said, his voice raspy and rough and, Sirius' cock noted, as sexy as hell. 'I'm just... surprised.'

Sirius grinned and Remus laughed, looking down then grimacing. 'My wand's in the bedroom,' he said apologetically. 'You should wash up. I'll go and get us a drink.'

Sirius nodded then, realising he was still holding Remus' now-flaccid cock, removed his sticky hand. Remus zipped up then left to allow Sirius to clean up. He washed the thick white fluid off his hands then, as he turned the tap off, he noticed a little ejaculate on the inside of his wrist. He flicked the tap back on then hesitated before he plunged his hands under the flow of water. Remus had said Sirius tasted good...

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sirius raised his hand and licked off the pearly drop of come, making a face as the slightly sour flavour hit his taste buds. It wasn't terrible, but Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever be able to take a mouthful of it. He looked at himself in the mirror and flushed as images of himself on his knees sucking Remus' cock assaulted him.

'Merlin,' he gasped as blood rushed to fill his already turgid dick.

'Am I really doing this?' he asked himself, taking in his swollen lips, his pink cheeks, his tangled hair and his unusually soft eyes.

He looked thoroughly shagged – and happy about it.

Sirius sighed. Getting involved with Remus Lupin might not be the smartest thing Sirius had ever done, but he couldn't, for the life of him, make himself regret it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews last chapter and sorry if I haven't gotten back to you yet. :) Please to not be killing me at the end of this._

_Warning: m/m sexual situations, language._

* * *

James returned a few hours after their makeshift late lunch of the sandwiches, interrupting an increasingly amorous clinch on the couch. He looked suspicious as Sirius fled to the bathroom after a quick greeting and Remus hastily pulled a pillow onto his lap.

'Any news about Peter?' Remus asked, hoping to Merlin he didn't look as thoroughly snogged as he felt. 'Have you released him yet?'

James eyed him for another moment then shook his head, putting a paper-wrapped parcel of fish and chips on the coffee table. 'He is refusing to offer an alibi of any kind,' he told Remus, sinking down into the armchair opposite him. 'He says he knows nothing about it and is cooperating in every other way, but...'

'Can't you give him Veritaserum or something?' Remus asked impatiently. 'He shouldn't have to spend a night in jail for something he hasn't done.'

'Remus, perhaps the reason he won't tell us where he was when you were attacked is because he was the one doing the attacking,' James retorted, reaching out to unwrap the food. 'And Veritaserum isn't infallible.'

Remus bit his lip to stop himself saying something he might regret later on. Abusing James wasn't going to help Peter. He watched James as he walked to the kitchen to get plates and cutlery, so deep in thought that he barely heard James' puzzled, '_I'm sure he had more plates than this_,' or looked up when he returned.

It wasn't until the other man handed him a food-laden plate that he finally asked, 'Can _I _talk to him?'

Sirius threw himself down on the couch next to Remus, accepting a plate from James before he asked, 'Talk to who?'

'Peter,' explained Remus. 'If I talk to him, maybe he'll tell me where he was and you can start looking for whoever is really doing this.'

James sighed, spearing a fat chip with his fork. 'I don't think Moody'll go for that,' he mumbled just as Sirius said, 'That's not a bad idea.'

The Aurors looked at each other then James said in a warning tone, 'We should talk about this later.'

Sirius and Remus both heeded his caution and dug into their dinner. Remus had just taken a mouthful of butterbeer when James asked casually, 'So how have you two been entertaining yourselves stuck here?'

Remus choked, coughing violently as a flushing Sirius slapped him on the back. 'Reading,' Sirius answered, edging away from Remus a little. 'Talked a bit... nothing much.'

'Alright there, Remus?' James asked, raising an eyebrow, and Remus nodded.

'Drank too fast,' he muttered, clearing his throat.

They chatted about James and Sirius' childhood for the next hour, Remus laughing as the two men recounted stories of their time at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. He wiped away his tears of mirth, catching Sirius watching him with a little smile on his face. When he saw Remus had caught him, he quickly looked away, grabbing his drink and gulping it down.

'Where did you go to school, Remus?' James asked, covering a burp with his hand. 'You're the same age as us so it wasn't Hogwarts. I'm sure I'd remember a werewolf...'

'Durmstrang,' Remus replied with a smile, crossing one leg casually over the over. 'They jumped at the chance to have their own Dark Creature to study. Peter and I both went there.'

The relaxed atmosphere became charged at the mention of Peter's name and Remus' tension returned. He felt Sirius shift uncomfortably then James yawned loudly.

'I should get back to Lily and the sprog,' he said smoothly, standing and stretching. 'Sirius, walk me out. I want to tell you about a development on a case we were working on.'

Remus saw a startled expression on Sirius' face but he followed the other man to the door without a word. Remus gave them a few seconds then stood quietly and moved closer so he could hear the muted voices.

'...encouraging Remus to have false hope,' James whispered and Sirius snorted.

'I looked over the notes, James,' he hissed back. 'It's a bit too convenient, isn't it?'

'He won't talk to us...'

'All the more reason to allow Remus to talk to him,' Sirius broke in. 'He'll be safe with the Aurors there and Pettigrew might just open up a bit more to him.'

James sighed heavily. 'I'll suggest it to Moody,' he finally agreed and Remus grinned.

He was about to move away when he heard his name again. He shifted back into the shadows, straining his ears.

'... looked pretty cosy when I came in.'

'You're imagining things, James,' Sirius mumbled and even Remus could hear the fear in his voice.

James must have heard it as well because the next words were low and reassuring. 'Sirius, I've always told you that there is nothing wrong with being attracted to men...'

'I really wish you wouldn't bring that up again.'

'Sirius, it was just a kiss,' James said softly. 'We were young and drunk and I could laugh about it the next day, but you...'

'I'm not gay, James,' he said irritably. 'I wish you'd stop...'

'I'm not saying you're gay,' James snapped quietly. 'But you can be attracted to men and women – bisexual. You know I wouldn't care... I don't think _anyone _would care as much as you think they would.'

'You hear the things people say about poofs at the Ministry,' Sirius hissed urgently. 'No one would want to work with me...'

'_I'd_ work with you,' James insisted. 'And I don't think you're giving the others enough credit. Look, I'm not going to argue about this with you; all I'm saying is to be careful with Remus. You know I'm a bit oblivious sometimes, Sirius, but even I could see the way you were looking at him tonight and, as attractive as I am, I doubt Remus would get spontaneous erections from me walking into the room.'

'Fuck,' Sirius muttered and Remus cursed similarly inside his head. He hadn't realised that James had known exactly what had been going on when he arrived.

'Apart from the fact you're supposed to be guarding him, not snogging him, he's _out_, Sirius,' James continued. 'And I doubt he wants to go back into the closet. If you are going to pursue something with him, you're going to have to be willing to be as out as he is.'

'I... I don't know... what I want,' Sirius mumbled so softly that Remus could barely hear him. 'I like him, James and I am... attracted to him. I just... I don't know.'

Remus bit his lip and quietly moved away, not wanting to hear any more of Sirius' doubts about what they were doing; he had enough of those himself. He collected the dirty plates and made his way to the kitchen, filling the sink with warm, soapy water to wash them the Muggle way. The events of the last few days were beginning to take its toll and his emotions were bubbling too close to the surface. He needed distraction that didn't take the form of a broad-chested, nimble-fingered, sexually confused brunette and the dishes provided it.

He heard the front door shut and a minute later, Sirius appeared by his side. 'I'll do that,' he offered but Remus shook his head.

'It's fine,' he said. 'It takes my mind off... everything.'

Sirius watched him for a moment, leaning a hip against the counter. 'James said he'd talk to Moody about you seeing Pettigrew,' he said and Remus looked at him.

'He couldn't do this to me, Sirius,' he said, his voice wobbling a little. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'Pete has been my best friend since we were in nappies. He isn't capable of what you're accusing him of.'

Remus flicked the soap suds off a hand and rubbed at his eyes, silently cursing at the stinging behind his eyelids. He had been trying to downplay his concern about the attacks and the accusations against Peter, but suddenly, he felt incredibly defeated and his shoulders slumped. 'I can't think of _anyone_ who is capable of that,' he whispered. 'Who would hate me that much?'

He felt a hand slide over his hip then soft lips pressing lightly against his jaw. 'Leave this,' Sirius murmured, leaning his chin on Remus' shoulder. 'Go and shower – it'll make you feel a little better.'

The comfort, although sweet, made Remus feel even more emotionally vulnerable so he nodded and slipped out of Sirius' embrace.

***

Sirius watched Remus go and leaned back against the sink. He wasn't usually the cuddling kind but something about Remus made Sirius want to wrap his arms around him and kiss that pain off his face.

_Merlin, I am getting in so deep here._

He heard the hiss of the shower and tried not to think of Remus all soapy and wet under the spray as he finished the dishes. When Remus came out, hair mussed and damp wearing only a borrowed pair of Sirius' sweatpants, Sirius' fingers dug hard into the arms of his chair as he tried to resist the urge to touch the smattering of scars over Remus' chest.

_This is too much power for one man to have. He makes me question everything I thought I knew about myself..._

Remus sank down next to him on the couch and sighed. 'We don't know very much about each other,' he said, making Sirius glance at him in surprise. 'We should talk.'

'Truth or dare?' Sirius joked, the corner of his mouth twitching and Remus smiled.

'Without the dare part,' he agreed then curled his legs up on the couch.

'Fine,' Sirius said in surprise, turning to face him. 'I'll start. Tell me about the night you were bitten.'

Remus made a choking noise and his eyes widened. 'Wow,' he said, voice breaking a little. 'You don't waste time, do you?'

Sirius shook his head and watched as Remus gathered his thoughts. 'It all comes down to bad luck and bad timing,' Remus said eventually, leaning forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. 'My sister and I played outside too long, it was the night of the full moon, my father had just refused to represent Fenrir Greyback in front of the Wizengamot that day... It all led to Greyback taking revenge and I happened to provide him with the perfect opportunity.'

Sirius frowned. 'Yet you now work defending people like him,' Sirius mused, noting the even tone of Remus' voice when he spoke of the other werewolf. 'You don't blame him?'

Remus shook his head. 'Not anymore. I blamed everyone for the longest time,' he admitted. 'My sister for being able to run faster than me, my father for refusing Greyback, my mother for not making us come inside at the usual time, myself for being so weak as to become a victim. Funnily enough, I didn't blame Greyback until years later; until he bit someone else and publicly crowed about it, boasted about turning another child. Then I realised that he enjoyed it, that he lived to turn others...'

Remus made a moue of disgust. 'I don't know how he can do it,' he whispered, dragging a hand through his hair. 'I am terrified that one day, something will go wrong with a transformation and I'll hurt someone...' He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and closed his eyes tight.

Sirius reached out and gripped Remus' hand reassuringly, respect for the man growing. 'You won't,' he said firmly. 'You won't.'

Remus glanced sideways at him and nodded before taking a deep breath. 'My turn?' he asked and Sirius let out a nervous huff of laughter.

'Take your best shot,' he said reluctantly.

Remus' face broke into a wicked grin and Sirius' skin broke out into goose bumps, marvelling once again at how powerfully Remus affected him.

'Tell me about your job.'

Sirius couldn't hide his surprise. 'My job?' he asked then smiled in relief. 'I thought...'

'Oh, we have plenty of time,' Remus smirked, swinging his legs up onto Sirius' lap. 'I plan on asking plenty of questions that will make you squirm.'

His toes brushed over Sirius' half-hard cock, making him moan. 'You're making me squirm alright,' he muttered then began to tell Remus about his job.

An hour and three more questions later, it was Remus turn again and he finally asked the question that Sirius had been expecting from the moment he'd agreed to play.

'How far are you planning on taking this... experimentation with me? Just how confused are you about your sexuality? Is this just to pass the time or are you looking for something... else?'

Sirius gnawed at his lip. 'That was three questions,' he mumbled, looking down at Remus' feet still in his lap.

'I answered _your_ questions,' Remus retorted, prodding Sirius in the stomach with a toe.

'I know. I just... don't know how to answer you,' Sirius admitted, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt to avoid the werewolf's eye. 'I kissed a guy once... at school. He was a bit curious as well and so we did it and...' He shrugged. 'He said he felt nothing, but I...' He finally looked up at Remus. 'I felt something.'

'And you didn't tell him,' Remus guessed and Sirius shook his head.

'No,' he said effusively. 'No, I was terrified. My family are very traditional, Remus. My uncle Alphard, the one who left me this flat, was gay and if my brother or I so much as _breathed_ his name, we were flogged. I don't see much of my parents anymore but... I guess it's hard to throw aside twenty odd years of brainwashing.'

Remus made a disgusted noise. 'So you pretended you felt nothing after this kiss and castigate yourself every time you glance at another man's arse?'

'The other bloke – James - guessed I felt something, but I've never been attracted to any other man the way I am to you,' Sirius said softly. 'I've never done any of this...' He waved his hand between the two of them. '... before now. I was curious, but I've never really wanted to do anything about it. I enjoy being with women.'

He stroked a finger over the fragile bones of Remus' foot. 'I enjoy being with you too.'

Remus smiled affectionately, but Sirius could see the pensiveness behind it. 'I don't know where this is going or how far,' Sirius said, circling his fingers around Remus' ankle. 'But I won't ask anything of you that you aren't willing to give...'

Remus stared at him in contemplation. Sirius waited impatiently for the other man to come to a decision and was startled when Remus abruptly got to his feet.

'I'm going to bed,' he said, walking down the short hall and stopping outside Sirius' bedroom door. He turned to raise an eyebrow at Sirius. 'Coming?'

***

Remus sat on Sirius' bed, leaning back on his hands as he watched Sirius fidget with no small amount of amusement. 'What are you most curious about?' he asked.

Sirius frowned in confusion and Remus elaborated. 'In bed. With a man. What would you like to do?'

Sirius gaped at him and Remus smirked. 'You must have thought about it,' he said, standing and walking slowly, predatorily, towards Sirius who suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'You know now what it's like to have another man touch your cock, suck your dick...'

Sirius moaned as Remus' hand dragged across the prominent bulge in his trousers. 'But what about the other stuff?' he whispered, tongue flicking over the shell of Sirius' ear. 'Do you want to know how good it feels to have three fingers in your arse? Or a tongue?' He leaned closer, lips brushing over Sirius' ear. 'Or a cock?'

He grabbed Sirius' arm as the other man's knees buckled and pushed him towards the bed. 'Undress,' he ordered, licking his lips as Sirius hurried to obey, fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt. 'I want to see you.'

Sirius yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. 'You too,' he whispered hoarsely, eyes raking over Remus' chest. 'Then I want to touch you... Fuck, I _have_ to touch you.'

Sirius' hands fell to his fly and he tore it apart, shoving his pants and underwear down his legs. Remus' breath hitched as more creamy flesh was exposed and when Sirius stood in front of him completely naked, he forgot to breathe altogether.

'Gods,' he moaned, unable to take his eyes off the other man. 'You are fucking perfect.'

Sirius flushed; the pink colouring his cheeks then creeping down his neck. 'Remus...' he prodded, gesturing to the other man's pants. 'Please?'

Remus regained control of his senses and stripped the sweatpants off his legs, hearing Sirius' murmured, 'Bloody hell.'

He stood up straight, forcing himself not to hide his bony hips, his scars, his sticking-out ribs. Though, by the way Sirius' cock lurched and the man's mouth dropped open, he guessed Sirius must have seen something he liked.

'So?' he asked hoarsely. 'What do you want?'

Sirius' eyes rose from somewhere around Remus' groin to his face. 'I want to fuck you,' he said, wondrously, gazing at Remus with something like awe on his face. 'I really want to fuck you.'

Remus bit his lip and nodded. He didn't bottom often, but he wasn't about to stop Sirius now. He wanted the man too much to stop for anything.

He stepped closer, aligning his body with Sirius' so they were mouth to mouth, chest to chest, cock to cock. Sirius gasped as he slipped his arms around Remus and his lips were hungry and desperate when Remus kissed him.

They fell back onto the bed, immediately twisting and turning as they both tried to take control. Finally, Remus capitulated and lay back against the pillows. 'Do whatever you want,' he said, voice rough with desire and anticipation. 'I'm yours.'

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Sirius' eyes rose to his and he knew the other man had heard the undercurrent of emotion in his words. It wasn't often Remus gave over control and he knew Sirius sensed that tonight was different.

Sirius dropped a kiss on Remus' lips and whispered, 'Yes, you are.'

***

He thought it would be more jolting – the lack of softness, the missing breasts, the extra appendage, but it wasn't. Sirius' initial nerves quickly faded as he kissed Remus long and deep. Their angles somehow managed to slot together as if they'd been made with the other in mind and Sirius was thrilled to discover that Remus was every bit as responsive and sensitive as any woman he'd been with.

And as an added bonus, there was less guess work. Sirius knew exactly how to translate what he himself liked and used that knowledge to give Remus as much pleasure as the other man gave him. It was strangely freeing – for the first time, he felt like he didn't have to pretend to be someone that he wasn't, to feel something that he didn't.

Sirius kissed along the trajectory of each scar, pausing to flick his tongue over the pebbled nipples and smile as Remus arched into the touch. He traversed Remus' chest, mapping each inch of skin, memorising every scar, cataloguing each spot that made Remus chuckle, each spot that made him gasp and moan. His tongue dipped into Remus' navel and he bucked up, his erection bouncing off Sirius' chin, leaving a smear of pre-come there.

He looked down, faced with another man's hard, dripping cock for the first time, and nerves set in once more.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to.'

Remus' rough whisper made him look up. The werewolf smiled down at him and must have read his hesitation as reluctance because he sat up and put a hand on Sirius chest. 'Your turn,' he said with a leer, but Sirius playfully pushed him back down onto the mattress.

'You said I could do whatever I want,' he murmured, parting Remus' thighs with his own and settling between them. 'I want to learn how to fuck a man.' He stroked a finger along the underside of Remus' cock. The werewolf bucked up and Sirius smiled. 'I want _you_.'

The smile that spread across Remus' face made the room light up and Sirius' chest contract in a way that made it hard to breathe. He closed his fingers around Remus' shaft and moved it, twisting and tightening experimentally; cupping the tight sac beneath and rolling each ball carefully between his fingers until Remus was a swearing, gasping mess writhing and sweating underneath him.

He grabbed Sirius hand, stilling it as he panted hard. 'You keep that up,' he huffed. 'And it's going to be over.'

Sirius grinned smugly then cried out in surprise when Remus tackled him and rolled them, Sirius now beneath the other man.

'What are you doing?' Sirius asked and it was Remus' turn to smirk.

'Showing you how to fuck a man,' he replied blithely, reaching for his wand and calling, '_Accio_ lube.'

'How do you know I even have lube?' Sirius asked even as the small tube of lubricant flew from the dresser into Remus' hand.

'Every man has lube,' Remus retorted, popping the cap. 'Gay or straight.'

He poured some of the clear emollient into his cupped palm then dragged his fingers through it. 'Watch me,' he said, shifting to straddle Sirius' hips. 'Then it's your turn.'

Sirius' respiration paused as Remus' hand disappeared between his own legs. He saw the rhythmic motion, saw Remus biting down on his lip, and he sat up quickly.

'Lay back,' he said, voice harsh with need. 'I want to see.'

Remus lay on his back, legs spread, so completely, shamelessly exposed and Sirius' breath stuttered. He watched the other man push two fingers inside himself, fucking himself with the invading digits. His cock gave a throb and Sirius moved until he was kneeling between Remus' thighs once more.

'Does it hurt?' he asked, gritting his teeth to hold back a whimper when he saw a third finger join the first two.

'No,' moaned Remus, bearing down hard onto his fingers. 'A little... _uh_... burn... the first time... _ah_... but... _fuck_.' His hips snapped up and he let out a groan. 'If you get the right... angle... fuck, it's so _good_.'

Sirius couldn't wait, grabbing Remus' wrist and stopping his motion. 'My turn,' he said, reaching for the tube of lube with his other hand.

He coated his fingers in the lubricant then hesitantly placed the tip of his index finger on Remus' perineum. 'How...?'

'Just push,' Remus said, watching Sirius' face closely.

Sirius circled the darker-hued pucker with his finger first, trying to convince himself it was just like preparing a woman. He pushed, harder than he thought he'd need to then the ring of muscles gave way and his finger slid into Remus' arse with a slippery pop.

'Fuck,' he muttered, shaken by what he was doing, by how incredibly tight and hot and clenching Remus was and by how very much he wanted his dick encased in that tight sleeve. 'How much...?'

'Don't need much,' Remus said shakily, his head flung back, his body tense. 'I did most of the work myself. Crook your finger... no, the other way... Yeah, it's there some... Shit, _there_!'

Sirius nearly pulled out when Remus shouted and flung his hips up, but it was clear that it was pleasure not pain Remus was experiencing and, when Sirius touched the little nodule again, Remus' head thrashed on the pillow and he sent a litany up to the heavens of _moreharderfucksiriusdeeper_.

'Sirius...' Remus begged, his eyes black with lust.

Sirius knew exactly what he was asking for, had heard that desperate, pleading tone in his own voice last night. He withdrew his finger and reached for the lube again as Remus whispered, 'Hurry.'

'I don't want to hurt you,' he said, squirting a generous dollop of lubricant onto his palm then hurriedly coating his aching cock. The light strokes were nearly his undoing and he took a couple of deep breaths to try and stave off his imminent climax.

'Sirius...' Remus whined and, without thinking, Sirius bent and bit the top of Remus' thigh.

'Patience,' he admonished when Remus yelped in surprise then grinned at him. 'Let me just... calm down.'

With a few more calming breaths, he was ready and eagerly guided the leaking head of his cock to Remus' pucker.

'Go slow at first,' Remus choked out, even as he arched up off the bed impatiently. 'It's been a while...'

Sirius did go slow and that was the only thing that kept it being over in an instant. Remus was just too tight and too hot and he made noises that drove Sirius' libido insane, so it was with immense mortification that he found himself crying out Remus' name after only a dozen frantic thrusts, free falling as his intensely powerful orgasm overtook him. But what kept him from complete and utter humiliation was watching Remus coming undone a second later, watching as he stroked himself and coaxed every last drop of come from his cock before he heaved a great sigh and pulled Sirius down to him.

He fell onto Remus' sweat and come-slicked chest, fervently sucking in as much oxygen as he could now that his body had remembered how to breathe. His cock slid out of Remus' body and he mourned the loss of that feeling of closeness, of being one with another person, with someone you cared about...

It hit him like an _Avada Kedavra_. He _cared_ about Remus. This wasn't simple attraction that he could work through until it no longer held appeal. This was becoming something else entirely. The unspoken spectre of emotions were becoming more tangible every time he and Remus touched and it was fucking frightening. He couldn't tell his colleagues that he was shagging a bloke. He couldn't tell his family that he had a boyfriend. He couldn't fall for a man.

Remus' arms tightened around him, as if the other man knew the direction Sirius' thoughts were taking. Sirius burrowed into the warmth, into the security of the embrace and put his feelings into the too-hard basket to deal with much, much later.

***

Remus woke slowly to warm fingers trailing over the scars on his thighs and he moaned quietly into the grey early morning light.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' came the whisper and Remus rolled over onto his side, facing a softly smiling Sirius.

'My favourite way to wake up,' he murmured, sliding a hand over Sirius' hip then leaning in to kiss him. He pressed their bodies together and was surprised, but pleased to feel the poke of an insistent erection against his stomach. He smiled into the kiss then pulled back. '_Definitely_ my favourite way to wake up,' he reiterated, slipping his hand down to close around the thick cock.

Sirius groaned and lazily canted his hips, fucking the loose ring of Remus' fingers. 'That's good,' he mumbled.

Remus made a noise of agreement in his throat, kissing a fiery path down Sirius' neck then nipping lightly at his collarbone. Sirius groaned again then Remus felt strong fingers wrap around his shaft, squeezing questioningly.

'I don't expect you to...' he began, but Sirius kissed him long and languid, stroking his cock just as unhurriedly.

'I _want _to,' Sirius whispered against Remus' lips, before drawing him into another kiss.

Remus wondered for a moment if he was still asleep; the slow, sensuous stroking, the deep, sumptuous kisses, the slow burn as flames licked indolently at their skin – it was all so fantastical.

_Don't want to wake up if this is a dream._

Sirius was rocking his hips erratically now, biting that luscious bottom lip between even, white teeth. Remus didn't think he'd ever seen anything as erotic before in his life. Something hot and electric flowed between them and, unconsciously, Remus opened himself up and, for the first time in a long time, stopped thinking and allowed himself to simply _feel_. He shifted closer, so close their bodies touched from forehead to toes then he pushed Sirius' hand out of the way.

'Let me...' he said softly, taking both their throbbing cocks in his hand and stroking carefully.

Sirius made a high pitched noise and arched his back. 'Gods,' he breathed, reaching down to twine his fingers with Remus', both men stroking and kissing with needy desperation until they fell, first Sirius with an emphatic, '_Fuck_!,' then Remus, exhaling loudly, shakily.

They lay there – still – for long minutes as a sunbeam pierced the dimness of the room and crept ever closer to the bed. Remus murmured, '_Scourgify_', and the stickiness between his fingers disappeared. He pulled Sirius to his chest, the other man coming willingly, and dragged his fingers through the thick black locks.

This was getting intense – this... thing between them, and Remus knew that if he wasn't careful, his heart might not make it out of this intact.

'I feel safe with you,' Sirius said softly into the waning darkness. 'I'm always the one who is keeping people safe and I kind of like being on the other side.'

Remus' stroking faltered as Sirius' words drove into his heart, making him long for things that he couldn't let himself hope for.

Sirius tensed in his arms, sensing he'd revealed too much. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'I shouldn't have said that,' but Remus quickly shook his head.

'That's okay,' he said. 'I... I...' He sighed and shifted so he was on his side again, meeting Sirius' wary gaze. 'I just have to be... careful with you,' Remus admitted, trying to make the words light. 'You are... not what I expected, Sirius, and I think that, if I should fall for you – and I could very easily – you would be a very hard man to get over.'

Sirius' forehead creased and Remus' stomach sank to his knees. 'Sorry,' he said, rolling onto his back. 'Too much information, right?'

'Remus...?'

'It's fine,' Remus said, throwing an arm over his eyes. 'I know – this is... what it is.'

A hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged his arm down firmly. 'I _am _hard to get over,' Sirius said with a crooked grin then the smile faded a little and his face became serious. 'Don't fall for me, Remus. I... I don't know what I want; I'd be very bad for you.'

Remus swallowed hard. 'Right,' he rasped, tapping his temple with two fingers. 'I'll remember that. Don't fall for the straight boy.'

Sirius gave him a tentative smile and curled into him. 'I'm lying naked in bed with another man, his come still between my fingers because his Cleaning Spells are shit... Would we call me straight?'

Remus wasn't fooled by the nonchalant tone; he could see the disquiet in Sirius' eyes. 'Perhaps we could say slightly bent,' he said gently.

Sirius frowned and Remus offered him closed-mouth smile. 'Sirius, attraction is fluid. It's not about X and Y chromosomes. It's chemical, it's elemental. It's about a connection between two people and it doesn't care if both of those people have cocks. You can't choose who you...' He nearly said 'fall in love with', but bit his tongue in time. '... want.'

Sirius nodded and Remus brushed the back of his hand over his cheek. 'I've been with women, you know. Slept with them, had relationships with them.'

Sirius looked surprised and Remus chuckled quietly. ''Gay' is a tag that straight people give me to make themselves more comfortable and I don't feel any shame in wearing it, even though bisexual is probably a more accurate label. To be honest, I do tend to date men fairly exclusively these days, but if I had that connection with a woman, I wouldn't necessarily reject it based on what lay between her legs. People are more than sex organs.'

Sirius was staring at him and Remus wondered if he'd gone too far. 'What?' he asked, feeling a bit too exposed.

'You... you are incredible,' Sirius said, the corner of his mouth turning up. 'You know exactly who you are and what you want and... I envy you.'

Remus lifted an eyebrow sceptically. 'You are jealous of _me_?' he said, his voice tinged with disbelief. 'I'm a werewolf, I'm a poof, I've got a crazed lunatic after me...'

'You know who you are and don't apologise for it,' Sirius interrupted. 'You aren't afraid to show your true self...' His eyes were wide and fathomless as he admitted, 'It scares me – that you make me feel so good. It fucking terrifies me, Remus.'

Remus shook his head slowly. 'You think I'm any less frightened?' he asked, his voice rough with emotion. 'This... _thing_... it's happening so fast, it's so... consuming. I don't even know if it's real or if it's just the situation. It scares me too.'

Remus hesitated then, taking Sirius' hand, said softly, 'We can do this together. If you wanted to... keep this going, I'll stand with you.'

Sirius breathed in sharply, biting at his bottom lip. 'I... I'm not ready for that...'

'For keeping this going or coming out or both?' Remus asked and Sirius' hand tightened around his.

'Can I have one without having to accept the other?' he asked lightly, but his expression was grim; as if he already knew the answer. 'Can't we keep doing this but keep it private?'

Remus disentangled his fingers and skimmed his hand along Sirius' arm, feeling the other man shiver. He traced the curve of Sirius' jaw then brushed his thumb over his mouth, smiling when Sirius pressed his lips to the pad of the digit.

'We could do that while we were seeing if this even has legs,' Remus said, staring at Sirius' lips for a moment longer then looking up into his eyes. 'But I won't hide who I am, Sirius. I spent years being hidden away as though I was something to be ashamed of before I convinced my parents to let me live my life – bumps and all. I won't go back to being someone's dirty little secret.'

'I wouldn't...'

'Yes, you would,' Remus said firmly. 'You'd have to lie to your friends and family; I'd have to lie to my friends and family. I deserve better than that, Sirius. And so do you.'

Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around Remus who Sirius knew saw the embrace for what it was - avoidance. 'Can we just get a bit more sleep?' he whispered, nuzzling into Remus' neck. 'Can we just enjoy this for right now?'

'Yeah,' agreed Remus, sliding his leg in between Sirius' and knotting their limbs together. 'We can do that.'

***

It was unfortunate that Sirius was so completely spent from the best sex of his life because otherwise he might have heard the creak of the bedroom door as it opened and he might not have suffered what could still turn out to be a nasty concussion from where James smacked him around the ears then dragged him – quietly so as not to wake Remus – out of bed.

'What the fuck are you doing?' James snapped, his eyes wide and shocked. 'Didn't you listen when I told you to take it carefully with Remus... and is that what I think it is on your stomach?' He made a disgusted face as Sirius' hand went to his abdomen, feeling a little crusted come that Remus' Cleansing Spell had missed. 'Merlin's hairy sac, Sirius,' James said, shoving him hard. 'Go and have a shower. That is disgusting... _Ugh_! As if it wasn't bad enough that I saw your dangly bits...'

His complaining was cut off as Sirius shut the bathroom door. He leaned against the cool wood taking long, deep breaths as his heart pounded and his hands shook. Even though James knew how confused Sirius was about his sexuality, it was another thing altogether for his friend to see him naked, in bed, with another man. Was it disgust for more than just the dried remnants of the night's activities that had coloured James' voice?

_He snogged you less than ten years ago... He can't be that uncomfortable with the idea of two men..._

Sirius sighed and turned the taps in the shower, hoping his curiosity wasn't going to cost him his best friend.

When he came out, clean and come-free, James was sitting at the kitchen table with Remus, who was flushed and agitated.

'My turn then?' he murmured, standing and brushing past Sirius, his hand deliberately gripping Sirius' for a second before he disappeared into the bathroom.

'What did you say to him?' Sirius demanded and James looked defiant.

'Just asked him what his intentions were,' he retorted and Sirius' jaw dropped.

'You didn't,' Sirius hissed furiously and James stood up.

'Less than a week ago, you were telling me how straight you were and this morning, I walk in on you in bed with a bloke,' he said in his defence. 'I'm worried about you. I don't want you taken advantage of or for you to get hurt if Remus is doing some kind of saviour sex thing...'

'What?'

'The whole 'thank you for saving my life, let me reward you by sucking your dick' thing?' James said, glaring at Sirius who was scowling at him. 'Don't look at me like that. I really do not care who you put your dick inside, Sirius, but don't ask me to just blindly accept that you both have really thought through what you're doing when all the evidence suggests otherwise.'

'It's none of your damn business, James,' Sirius muttered, not wanting to admit his friend had a point.

What if this was just an adrenaline thing? He and Remus only known each other for a few days. What if, once Sirius stopped being so accessible, once all this was resolved, Remus cast him aside for someone who wasn't so much hard work? That would certainly end Sirius' concerns about what kind of future they might have together, but...

_Should the very thought of not having Remus hurt this damn much?_

'You're my best mate,' James said straightforwardly. 'You are my business. Now get dressed you wanker. Moody said yes. Remus can see Pettigrew.'

***

Remus was on edge as he walked through the Atrium of the Ministry, flanked by James and Sirius who were scanning the crowds as if expecting an attack at any moment.

Which, Remus realised as a wizard bumped into them and Sirius' hand tightened painfully around his arm, is exactly what they were expecting.

The ride to the bowels of the building was silent and tense, Remus watching Sirius roll his wand between his fingers nervously, smiling a little grimly at him when he saw Remus staring.

'Sure you want to do this?' he asked in an undertone and Remus nodded.

'Peter's my friend,' he said softly, but firmly. 'He wouldn't hurt me.'

He saw the sceptical look in Sirius' eyes but before he could comment, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a scarlet-robed Auror.

'This Lupin?' the woman asked and James nodded.

'We were told we'd have privacy, Auror Jeffries,' he said with a frown and she shrugged.

'I guess Moody changed his mind,' she retorted, looking Remus over with an expression of obvious dislike. She unlocked a nearby door with a flick of her wand and gestured to the open doorway. 'In you go.'

Sirius stepped forward but James grabbed his arm. 'Alone,' he said quietly, glancing at Remus. 'We'll be watching and will be able to hear you, but he won't know that. If you need us, we'll be there in a second.'

Remus nodded then felt Sirius' hand brush over his, tightening momentarily before the heat of contact was gone. 'Be careful,' he murmured.

Remus smiled then took a deep breath before he walked through the door.

'Remus! Gods, are you alright?'

Peter jumped to his feet, his brown eyes a blend of concern and pleading as he said, 'Remus, I would never... You know I would _never_ hurt you...'

'I know, Pete,' Remus murmured, hugging his friend tight. 'I know.'

***

'I don't like this,' Sirius mumbled as he, James and Auror Jeffries watched Remus embrace Pettigrew through the one way screening window that neither man in the holding room could see. 'Pettigrew could strangle him now...'

'Pettigrew would never give up any information if we were in the room,' James said as Remus and Pettigrew sat down. 'He may lower his guard with Remus.'

Sirius made a 'we'll see' noise in his throat then leaned forward when he heard Remus' voice as clearly as if he was standing next to the man.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in financial trouble?' Remus admonished, looking at his friend with a worried expression.

Pettigrew flushed brightly enough that even Sirius could see it and shook his head. 'I didn't want you to have to bail me out,' he muttered, scrubbing a hand across his face. 'I got in too deep...' He shook his head and looked contritely at Remus. 'I should have told you I was in trouble but I knew you'd convince me to take your money and I didn't want to drag you into my problems.'

'Pete,' Remus sighed, reaching out for his friend's hand. 'You're my best mate. I have the money and I want to help you...'

'I did this,' Pettigrew said stubbornly. 'And I'll get myself out of it.'

Remus stared at Pettigrew, frustration etched in his features then he said, 'And why aren't you telling them where you were at the time of the attacks?'

Pettigrew's face closed up and his body tensed. It was an almost imperceptible change, but Sirius made note of it.

_Pettigrew's hiding something._

'I can't,' he whispered, looking around the room as if he expected Aurors to be hiding in the corners. 'I... promised.'

'Promised? Promised who?' repeated Remus and Sirius felt Auror Jeffries shift closer to the viewing screen. This was the most anyone had ever gotten out of Pettigrew.

'I can't say,' said Pettigrew, crossing his arms over his chest. 'I promised I wouldn't say anything.'

'Someone made you promise not to tell us where you were so you can get out of bloody jail?' Remus snapped and Pettigrew closed his eyes.

'I was with someone those nights,' he muttered through tightly closed lips. 'But I can't tell you who.'

Sirius frowned and glanced over at James, seeing his friend was as startled as he felt. 'What the hell?' he murmured and James shrugged.

'First I've heard of it,' he said. 'Why on earth would he keep quiet about something like this unless he was covering for something dodgy?'

Sirius put a hand on the screen, wishing he was in the room with Remus. He eyed off the men's hands, still joined as they sat on the table, and claws of jealously swiped at his chest.

'Just how close do you reckon they are?' he asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them, and James stared at him. Sirius saw him look over his shoulder at Auror Jeffries before he leaned in.

'This is more than just experimentation for you, isn't it?' he said quietly. 'You really like him?'

Sirius' hand dropped off the screen and he frowned. 'Shut up,' he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. James was still staring at him as though he'd just sprouted an extra head and all Sirius wanted to do was escape. 'I'm going to see Moody and tell him what Pettigrew has said so far.'

'Sirius, there's nothing concrete...' he heard James say, but he ignored him as he almost ran out of the cells.

The fact that James could read him so easily, the fact that his feelings seemed to be splashed all over his damn face, made him want to run as far and as fast as he possibly could to escape what seemed to be the inevitable.

He was falling for Remus.

***

Remus shook his head, gripping Peter's hand tight. 'Pete, for Merlin's sake,' he hissed, voice low. 'I'm sure whoever you were with would understand...'

'I promised, Remus,' he interrupted and Remus let out an aggravated exhale as he stood up abruptly.

'Don't you understand what's happening?' he snapped, glaring at his friend. 'Peter, they are going to arrest you for this! They aren't going to let you go unless you give them an alibi. It won't just go away!'

Peter paled more and more with each word that fell from Remus' lips and his tremor intensified. 'But... they can't prove...'

'They don't need to!' Remus growled, pacing in front of the table. 'They think you were trying to kill me to get my money to pay off your debts. You won't do a damn thing to defend yourself; you may as well write a confession out.'

Peter swallowed so hard Remus heard the gulp then he whispered, 'You can tell them... the Minister will listen to you...'

Remus sank back down into the chair, grasping Peter's hands once again. 'I've _been_ telling them, Pete, but they aren't listening,' he said, desperation colouring his voice. '_Please_. You have to tell them who you were with so you can get out of here.'

'She said...' he began then bit his lip. 'Remus, I love her.'

Remus blinked. 'You were with a woman?' he asked, astonished. 'You've been dating someone...'

Peter nodded, looking fearfully around the room again. 'She's married, Remus,' he said softly. 'That's why I can't tell anyone who she is. Her husband... he hasn't been the same since their little girl died and she needed someone to listen, to comfort her...'

'Pete, she wouldn't want you to go to jail for her,' Remus insisted. 'I can ask Sirius to talk to her, privately so she's not embarrassed or anything. You don't have to tell me - I'll get him now and you can give him a name.'

Peter closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. Remus waited on tenterhooks for almost two minutes before Peter looked up, his eyes red.

'Get him,' he said hoarsely. 'I'll tell him.'

Remus smiled in relief and walked over to the door. As he put his hand on the knob, it turned and he was surprised to see Auror Jeffries walk into the room.

'Oh,' he said, running a hand through his hair. 'I was just about to get Sirius...'

'No need,' she said smoothly, pointing her wand at the door and Remus heard the lock click. 'I can handle this.'

'Jenny,' he heard Peter say tremulously and he turned to look at his friend in confusion.

'You were going to break your promise, Peter,' Auror Jeffries said and Remus' breath caught when he glanced back at her and saw that her wand was pointing right at his heart.

'I could go to jail...' Peter said desperately just as Remus spluttered, 'What the bloody hell...?'

A red flash cut their words off and Remus stared in horror as Peter crumpled to the ground then her wand was aimed directly between Remus' eyes.

'I really do think he loves me,' she snickered, smirking at Remus. 'I'm a better actor than I thought I was.'

'Who are you?' he whispered, holding up his hands in surrender as he took a step back.

A sneer twisted her pretty features and her wand moved closer until the point was touching his forehead. 'I'm the last face you'll ever see, Lupin.'

***

Sirius sat behind the large desk he and James shared, staring at the moving photographs of James and his wife, Lily and their son, Harry. He watched as James and Lily laughed, James pulling Lily into an embrace before Harry forced his way between them, smirking up at his father. He sighed. He'd always envied what James and Lily had together; it seemed so comfortable, so easy, yet he knew that their marriage was also fiery and passionate and that they completely adored each other.

He always wanted something like that – and he thought he might have just found it with Remus.

_Perhaps when I was wishing for it, I should have been more specific in regards to sex._

Could he have an open relationship with Remus? He looked around at his colleagues. They were all married or in relationships – photos on their desks revealing their staunch heterosexuality - or, like Sirius had been until now, shagging their way through the women of London and not afraid to tell the tale of their latest conquest loudly and proudly. The thought of telling his co-workers that he was dating a bloke - and therefore admitting that he was... what? Bisexual? It was enough to make him go cold. They were mostly good people, but Sirius had spent enough nights out with the boys to know how they talked about queers and he cringed at the thought of his own name being bandied about like that.

'I can't,' he murmured to himself, closing his eyes as his heart ached. 'I can't do it.'

It was hard enough for him to admit to himself that he fancied men; he couldn't tell other people, didn't know if he'd ever be comfortable enough with his sexuality to be open about this.

And Remus wouldn't wait for a declaration that, in all honesty, might never come.

Sirius shivered, his skin prickling as a sudden chill ran down his spine. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself to his feet quickly, the chair under him clattering to the ground.

'Black?' Moody asked, looking up from his desk, and Sirius frowned.

'Something's wrong,' he said urgently, stumbling over the chair and banging his shin in his haste to get to Remus, every instinct in him screaming that he was in trouble. 'Remus...'

'Potter is with him,' Moody began but Sirius was already running out the door.

***

Remus tried not to think about the wand pressing between his eyes, his own useless in his pocket. 'I don't understand,' he said, fighting back his panic. 'I don't even know you. Why are you doing this?'

The Auror glared at him, her lip curling in a dangerous growl. 'I'm doing this to keep the Wizarding world safe,' she spat, advancing even as Remus slowly backed towards the door. 'Your kind should be put down, not given the same rights as humans. I'm doing my job...'

'Your _job_?' Remus said, unable to stop himself. 'Your job is to protect wizards and...'

'That's what I'm doing!' she shouted, eyes flashing with a manic fervency. 'I'm doing this so no one else has to suffer losing someone they love to one of you animals. I'm doing this so no one else has to ever see the beast that killed their child walk away without punishment...'

Remus stopped in his tracks, recalling Peter's earlier words. 'Peter said...'

'Peter,' she said with a hysterical sounding giggle. 'Poor Peter. I didn't mean to make him fall in love with me. I just needed a way to get to you.' She narrowed her eyes and made a frustrated noise. 'But you just kept on getting rescued by that bloody Black. I was so close that first night then the elevator stopped...'

She shook her head, the wand in her hand losing contact with Remus' skin. 'I thought I'd get you with the wards on your office, but Black had to be a bloody hero again.'

'That was you in my house too?' Remus asked with a frown. 'How did you get past the wards? Peter never would have told you...'

'No,' she agreed, grimacing. 'He was stubbornly loyal to you. I had to fuck him until he passed out then steal the ward key to his office.' She glanced over at the prone Peter and grinned. 'It wasn't entirely unpleasant.'

Remus' hand moved towards his pocket when her eyes shifted, but she turned back to him too quickly, her wand rising to jab threateningly at him.

'But Peter said he was with you that night,' he said hastily, trying to keep her distracted with chatter for as long as possible. The fact that Sirius and James hadn't burst into the room yet told him that she'd incapacitated the other men and he hoped that someone might stumble across them if he just kept her talking long enough.

'Peter is a sweet man,' she said, once again glancing affectionately at the blonde man. 'But a good fuck befuddles him. It wasn't hard to slip out once he was asleep – particularly as I... encouraged... his post-coital lethargy with a Calming potion. He believed I was there the whole night and I didn't tell him otherwise.'

'And all this because you don't like werewolves?' Remus asked, making eye contact with her. 'What does this have to do with your daughter's death? Or was that a lie as well?'

A sharp sting across his cheek made him cry out in pain and surprise and his back hit the wall next to the door. 'My daughter was _very_ real,' she hissed, wand trembling badly in her shaking hand as she stabbed it into Remus' chest. 'Until a monster just like you took her from me.'

Remus forgot about the pain across his cheek as comprehension hit. 'She was killed by a werewolf?' he whispered then had a sudden burst of clarity as the memory of one of his first cases came back to him. 'Ebony Markham.'

Auror Jeffries blinked then nodded. 'Yes,' she said softly. 'My Ebony. Her father was looking after her while I was at work. He didn't see her leave the house – we think she left her doll outside – until he heard the screaming.'

The wand shook violently now and tears streamed down her face. Remus' hand moved ever-so-slowly towards his pocket, sensing he didn't have much longer.

'He tore her apart!' she yelled, gesticulating wildly with her wand. 'He took my baby from me and got away with it! They couldn't find which werewolf did it so he got away with killing my little girl.'

Remus shook his head. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, swallowing hard against the fear he felt. 'I'm so sorry, but it wasn't me. I didn't do this to you.'

'But _you_ want to save them!' she screamed, wand thrusting painfully into his chest. 'You want those monsters to have a trial! You want them to make excuses for murdering innocents...'

'We aren't all like the werewolf that killed your daughter,' he tried to say but she wasn't listening.

'If I kill you, no one else will push for your legislation to be passed,' she said, suddenly sober, the change very, very frightening. 'If I kill you, we can rescind all your new laws and allow werewolf hunting to continue. You are a Dark Creature... you should have been put down a long time ago.'

She pressed the tip of the wand into his pectoral, her smile edging maniacal. 'They'll all thank me,' she said almost earnestly. 'They'll all see that I'm right.'

'Please...' whispered Remus, but she drew the wand back, a spell on her lips, when the door burst open with a loud bang.

The spell shot off to the left, the deadly green light missing a wild-eyed Sirius by mere inches.

'_Expelliarmus_!' he called, but the woman managed to get another spell off before her wand was ripped from her hand, the purple jet of light striking Sirius in the middle of his chest.

'_Stupefy_!' Remus yelled, having finally managed to draw his wand and the woman fell heavily to the ground.

Remus stood stock still for a moment, stunned by the rapid fire pace of the last few seconds, then he dropped to his knees beside Sirius.

'Sirius?' He shook the man then cast spell after spell to try and wake him. 'Sirius, _please_. You have to be alright.'

He checked the other man's pulse and was relieved by the slow but steady _thumpthumpthump_. Loud footsteps from the hall behind him made him spin around, wand out. The last thing he saw was a red-cloaked Alastor Moody sending a bolt of white light at him before everything went black.

***

James glared at Sirius as he walked through the hospital door. 'What?' Sirius asked, widening his eyes. 'I didn't _mean_ to get hexed.'

'You never _mean_ to do stupid things,' James muttered, sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed. 'The Mediwizard says you'll survive to do even more ridiculous things and that you can go home in the morning.' He rubbed his shoulder where Jeffries' hex had blindsided him. 'That woman packed a hell of a Stunner.'

Sirius nodded, hesitating a moment before he asked, 'Is Remus alright?'

'He's fine,' James assured him. 'You know Moody: hex first, ask questions later. He was a bit... er... enthusiastic with the spell but Remus is fine.'

Some of the tightness in Sirius' chest eased and he smiled. 'Good,' he said as the door opened and one of their colleagues poked his head in.

'Hey! Good to see you alive, Black,' he said and Sirius gave him the finger. The other man laughed and gestured with his head to James. 'We're needed elsewhere, Potter. We've got to take Jeffries back to the Ministry for questioning.'

James stood as the Auror continued talking. 'Oh, and that faggot werewolf is still here. Reckon he's waiting to see you.' He smirked. 'Taking undercover a bit too literally, are you, Black?'

Sirius' fists clenched but he said nothing, turning his head to look out the window.

'Fuck off, Marshall,' James snapped, scowling at the man. 'Don't use that kind of language around me. I find it offensive.'

Auror Marshall's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Come on, Potter,' he said with a laugh. 'Since when did you get so sensitive?'

'Since you started insulting my friend,' James shot back. 'Now, bugger off. Tell Moody I'll be there in a minute.'

Marshall looked offended before he disappeared and Sirius felt James accusing gaze on him. 'That should have been _you_ defending him,' James hissed.

Sirius' response was to roll onto his side, trying to ignore both James and the little voice inside him that kept telling him the same thing – that he had betrayed Remus by not speaking out.

James was quiet for a moment then said in a low, hard voice, 'You've done some pretty shitty things in your life, Sirius, but I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you than I am right now.'

Sirius sat up abruptly as James was heading out of the room. 'I _can't_,' he said desperately, lip shaking mortifyingly. 'You heard him. That's what they think of men who sleep with men. I'll have to transfer or something...'

James stared at him as though he'd never seen him before. 'Why the hell do you care what gits like Marshall think?' he said angrily. 'You probably would cop a bit of shit for a few weeks, but they'd get over it and get on with their own lives after that. Really, Sirius, you aren't _that_ interesting.'

Sirius bit his lip and shook his head. 'I like him, James,' he whispered. 'A lot, but... I just can't.'

James' jaw clenched and he leaned in. 'Then you'd better tell him that right now,' he growled. 'Because that man out there is head over heels for you. Don't hurt him any more than you are already going to by putting it off and giving him false hope.'

He straightened and looked down at Sirius, disappointment in his hazel eyes. 'You rushed into that room today without a thought for your own safety because Remus was in trouble,' he said softly. 'No one seeing that would ever guess what a coward you could be.'

That hurt. A lot. But James simply shot him another filthy look and stalked out of the room.

***

Remus stood when he saw James burst from the doorway and wondered at his agitation. Before he could question the other man, James caught sight of him and smiled a forced-looking smile.

'Hey, Remus,' he said, holding his hand out for the werewolf to shake. 'You can go in now.'

Remus let go of James' hand, but the other man caught his arm before it could drop. 'Listen, would you like to have dinner with me and my family one night? I think you and Lily would get along really well.'

Remus smiled and nodded. 'I'd like that,' he said then grinned as he pulled his hand out of James' grip and opened the door to Sirius' room.

'Big bad Auror,' he teased when he saw Sirius and the other man smiled.

'My day is not complete without a good hexing,' he retorted and Remus chuckled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Looks like I owe you another life debt,' he murmured, looking down at his hand which was resting next to Sirius', not quite touching, but close enough to feel the heat rising off the other man's skin.

'It's my job, Remus,' Sirius said quietly and something in his voice made Remus look up.

The expression in those grey eyes made a sharp pain lance through Remus' core and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was over.

'Right,' he said, voice raw and ragged and he cleared his throat, determined not to let Sirius see just how much he was hurting. He had warned Remus not to fall for him...

'Remus, I'm sorry,' Sirius whispered, his hand brushing over Remus' and the werewolf jerked it out of the way, standing abruptly.

'Nothing to be sorry for,' he said quickly, focusing all his attention on keeping his voice steady. 'You saved my life. We managed to actually have a bit of fun together – you kept my mind off the fact a sociopath was after me...'

'I... I wish I could be as honest as you,' Sirius interrupted. 'I wish I could live as openly as you, but I can't. I'm not ready for that and...'

'... and I'm not prepared to live any other way,' Remus finished, smiling a grim, closed mouth smile. 'You did warn me, Sirius, not to fall for the straight boy.'

'Not so straight anymore,' Sirius reminded him and Remus let out a breath of ironic laughter.

'Yeah,' he whispered sadly. 'Sorry about that.'

'I'm not,' Sirius said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing shakily. 'You've turned my life upside down, but I'm not sorry. I just wish...' He slid his hand into Remus'. 'I just wish I could give you want you want.'

Remus squeezed his hand then let go, taking a step back. 'So do I, Sirius,' he murmured then he turned and walked out the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya! I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Ill child who then gave me her germs and fevers then I was desperately trying to finish some gift fics for fests... sigh. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I will get back to you. Eventually. :)_

_Warning: boy sexing, language, disturbing mental images of Alastor Moody_

* * *

_Five months later_

Sirius threw down his quill with an exaggerated groan of relief. It felt as though he'd been chained to his desk for weeks, his paperwork suddenly seeming to multiply faster than he could get through it, but he had finally reached the bottom of his in tray tonight. He checked the time and cursed when he realised how late it was. Alastor Moody looked up from his desk, his eyebrow crooked.

'Problem, Black?' he asked and Sirius glared at him.

'We are wizards,' he grumbled, standing and gathering the parchment on his desk into a pile. 'Can't we figure out some way to do paperwork that doesn't involve me wasting a day at my desk when I should be out in the field?'

Moody snorted and looked back down at his own parchment. 'When you work it out, Black, let me know.'

Sirius carried the sheaf of paperwork to Moody's desk and dumped it in front of the man. 'I'm off before you give me more desk work to do,' he declared, swiftly moving back to his desk and tugging his robes on. 'I swear you've been giving me some of yours as well.'

Moody chuckled and stretched. 'You'll never prove it,' he said and Sirius smiled distractedly.

He felt Moody's eyes on him as he buttoned his cloak and looked up. 'What?'

The older Auror contemplated Sirius for a moment longer then leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. 'I've never asked because, frankly, I don't need to know the details,' he said quietly. 'But whatever went on between you and Lupin a few months ago has been affecting your work.'

Sirius, flushing deeply, opened his mouth to object, but Moody got in first. 'You've pulled yourself together a bit now,' he continued, raising a hand to warn Sirius off interrupting. 'But you were a complete fucking disaster there for a while – distracted, irritable - hence the increased amount of desk duty.'

He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his own cloak off the back of his chair and ignoring Sirius' gaping stare. 'You know, I've always respected Lupin for his honesty. He doesn't hide who he is and doesn't allow others' opinions to guide his life. There's a lot of sense in that way of living. I wish I had the courage to be so honest with myself, and with others, earlier in my life.' He glanced at Sirius with a crooked smile. 'You could do a lot worse than Lupin, Black.'

The smile changed to a smirk as he turned towards the door with a swirl of his cloak. 'Some of the best shags I've had have been with blokes. There was one...'

He winked at Sirius. 'Well, let's just say I needed a Cushioning Charm on my chairs for a week, but it was the best fucking night of my life.'

Moody's smile became wistful as he said, 'If I'd been as up front as Lupin is when I was younger, perhaps...'

He cleared his throat and shook his head, his tone matter-of-fact when he spoke. 'I don't wear my sexuality like a badge, Black, but I don't hide it either if I'm asked. If others have a problem with it, they can shove it up their arses.' He grinned again. 'Might make them understand the attraction.'

A shocked Sirius stared after the other man as he disappeared out the door. Moody was bisexual? And a bottom? Sirius closed his eyes tight, trying to block the images of the Auror getting pounded by a faceless man that assaulted his mind.

'I will _not_ imagine Moody having sex,' he muttered to himself. His brain immediately took the opportunity to morph Moody's body into his own and the faceless partner became Remus – making Sirius groan in frustration even as his cock responded enthusiastically.

For weeks after he left the hospital he'd refused to allow himself to think of Remus, to think about how much his body craved his touch, how much he longed to hear the other man's voice in his ear. He avoided anywhere he thought he might bump into the other man and made excuses not to go to Ministry functions Remus could possibly be attending. But slowly, inevitably, Remus crept back into his head and under his skin, memories of their few stolen moments together planting the seeds for more graphic and detailed fantasies to which Sirius had been wanking himself raw for weeks.

It had been a slow acceptance but when he found himself coming explosively one night, three fingers jammed up his own arse and Remus' name on his lips, he couldn't deny any longer two things: he was definitely bisexual, and he was madly, incontrovertibly in love with Remus Lupin.

He hadn't come out to anyone but James and Lily – not brave enough to do it without Remus' support and hand to hold – but he knew now that while he might still be worried about some of the reactions he might get, he wasn't ashamed of who he was. He'd never felt as at peace with himself as he did now – having finally acknowledged that part of him that he'd always pushed aside, hidden away.

And he had Remus to thank for that.

James had suggested he see Remus, adding that the other man was working himself to the bone, quietly miserable, in James' opinion, but hiding it well.

_'Better than you, anyway,' he'd noted as Sirius had cursed loudly and creatively as he spilled ink on his parchment._

'I'm not fucking miserable,' he'd shot back, but James had just raised a sceptical eyebrow and walked away.

But Sirius hadn't yet gathered enough courage to face Remus and apologise for his behaviour, for hurting him so badly. And, he hated to admit to himself, he was scared that James was wrong and that Remus had moved on. He couldn't stand knowing if Remus was seeing someone else, knowing that he didn't want to be with Sirius anymore.

He much preferred ignorance to knowledge in this instance.

He sighed and flicked his wand at the wall light, extinguishing it. Enough moping about – he was tired and hungry and, he checked his watch, very late for dinner.

'She's going to gut me,' he mumbled to himself as he hurried from the Auror offices.

***

'Is there something I can do to help?'

Lily Potter looked up and grinned. 'Remus!' she said cheerfully, coming forward to hug him. 'I didn't hear you arrive.'

'James let me in,' he explained, inhaling deeply. 'Gods, Lily. That smells fantastic.' He peered into a pan, reaching in for a chunk of meat when Lily slapped his hand.

'You can wait a few minutes,' she admonished lightly and he chuckled.

He had been a regular visitor at the Potters' home since he and James had become friends. Lily and he had taken to each other like a Niffler to a shiny Sickle and he adored little eighteen-month-old Harry who, as if he'd heard Remus' thoughts, toddled into the room with his father close behind him.

'Weemooss!' he cried, holding his arms up for Remus to pick him up. Lily laughed at her son's mangling of Remus' name.

'Perhaps we should try something easier for him to call me,' Remus said with a chuckle, tickling Harry. 'How about Moony? Can you say that, Harry? Moony?'

'Mooey,' Harry said obediently and the adults grinned.

'Pete used to call me Moony at school,' Remus said, jiggling Harry up and down as he chanted, '_MooeyMooeyMooey_'.

'Is that because of the lycanthropy?' Lily asked and Remus grinned wickedly.

'No,' he said, grin changing to a smirk and James burst into raucous peals of laughter.

'I _have_ to hear that story,' he demanded, grabbing Remus' arm and leading him to the living room.

Lily snatched Harry out of Remus' arms before he left, saying, 'I think that we can wait until he is at least two before his innocence is shattered.'

Remus laughed as James dragged him into the living room, shoving a generous glass of Ogden's into his hand. Remus told him the tale of how he got his nickname, noticing that James' eyes kept sliding nervously to the fireplace.

'And just as I pulled my pants down, the Headmaster came around the corner...' Remus said, sipping the drink.

James laughed, his gaze shifting again to the Floo.

'Are you alright?' Remus asked, putting his drink on a small table next to the couch. 'You look... distracted.'

James' hazel eyes widened behind his glasses and he opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, the Floo flared into life. James shot to his feet, staring at the green flames in trepidation before he turned to Remus.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'This was Lily's idea.'

Remus frowned, standing slowly. 'James, what are you talking...?' he said, the words drying up as he saw a red-cloaked Sirius Black step out of the fireplace.

***

Sirius barely glanced up as he stepped out of the Floo, vaguely aware of the others' presence as he brushed the soot off his clothes and began to apologise.

'I know I'm late,' he said hastily, thinking he'd get in before Lily realised he was here and started yelling. 'I had a fucking tower of paperwork and don't think I didn't see that the report for the Chandler case was somehow left on my desk, Potter.'

'Sirius...'

He looked up, smiling at James before he realised that the other person in the room wasn't Lily. His jaw dropped as joy and fear battled for prominence inside him.

'Hello, Sirius,' a remarkably calm looking Remus said, but Sirius could see the shock and anxiety in his eyes.

'Remus,' he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the other man.

Gods, but he looked good despite the faint shadowing under his eyes and the deeper furrows in his brow. Remus looked away, glancing at James and reminding Sirius of the scheming that had brought them to this point. He glared at his friend who held up his hands defensively. 'I swear, I tried to talk her out of it...'

'Interfering bint,' Sirius muttered and, sensibly, James didn't try to defend his wife.

'I... er... might go and tell her we're ready for dinner,' James said, hastily exiting the room, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

There was an awkward silence, Sirius sneaking a quick look at Remus and starting when he caught the werewolf staring at him. They both averted their eyes immediately then Remus said, 'You've been busy then?'

Sirius blinked, staring at him. Had Remus been asking about him? His heart leapt up into his throat and he stuttered, 'W...what makes you say that?'

Remus frowned and gestured to his robes. 'Work robes, and you were late,' he replied and Sirius exhaled.

'Yeah,' he said disheartened. 'I've been busy. You?'

Remus nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he studied the floor. 'I... I got my legislation passed,' he murmured and Sirius' face broke out into an involuntary smile.

'I heard,' he said, wanting nothing more than to hug the other man. 'You worked hard on it, Remus. Congratulations.'

Remus looked up and his hesitant smile made Sirius' breath hitch. 'Remus...' he began just as Lily Potter poked her head cautiously into the room.

'Dinner,' she said, eyes shifting from one man to the other. 'Keep it civil; Harry's in here.'

'Should've thought of that earlier,' Sirius muttered, loudly enough for her to hear and, although she didn't react, her cheeks flushed.

Dinner was excruciating. Lily tried to keep the conversation going, Remus tried valiantly as well, but James sat in uncomfortable near-silence and Sirius sulked, shooting Lily glares that could bring down a dragon in between glances at Remus.

His heart ached just looking at him and every time their legs touched accidentally under the table, sensation thrummed through him. He watched, little things causing an unbearable longing to well up inside him: Remus' hands, and the way those long fingers wrapped around the stem of the wine glass, the way his throat undulated with every swallow, the way his tongue snuck out from between his lips to capture every last drop of wine. By the end of the meal, Sirius' cock was hard and throbbing and he was only barely managing to restrain himself from reaching out to touch the other man.

'Sirius?'

He jumped, looking up at James. 'What?' he asked, having obviously missed the question.

'I said would you like a Firewhiskey?'

'Oh,' he said, surreptitiously adjusting himself so his erection wasn't tenting his trousers before he stood. 'Sure, just one.'

He sat on the edge of the couch, staring into his drink. Remus was playing with Harry and laughing, each low, melodic note making Sirius' heart clench painfully. He racked his brain for an excuse to leave early without offending James or Lily; it hurt too much to be around Remus who had so obviously managed to get over him.

'I think it's time for Harry to go to bed,' Lily said, breaking into Sirius' thoughts and he watched her take Harry from Remus.

Sirius waved good night to the toddler as Lily left the room with him, followed closely by James. He was surprised when Remus stood as well and emptied his glass of Firewhiskey in one long pull.

'I should go,' he murmured, putting his glass on the coffee table. 'This is awkward and you should spend some time with James and Lily...'

'Don't go,' Sirius said quickly, standing as well. 'I... It's good to see you...'

Remus let out a harsh, humourless laugh. 'Yeah, well, I'm sorry I'm not as evolved as you because this is fucking torture,' he spat, pulling his robes off a hook near the fireplace. 'It's too damn hard being in the same room as you, Sirius.'

Sirius' skin prickled as his heart hammered out a staccato beat. 'I miss you,' he blurted out as the other man reached for the Floo Powder. He saw Remus' hand falter then fall to his side.

'Merlin, Sirius,' Remus whispered, his back still to Sirius. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

'Because I'm sorry,' he said, moving swiftly to stand beside Remus. 'I'm so fucking _sorry_. I was a coward – a complete and utter coward – for pushing you away. I... I wasn't ready and I hurt you, but I've had months to get used to this and... I want to be with you. So badly.'

Remus exhaled long and low and leaned heavily against the fireplace, his head bowed. 'Gods, do you have any idea how many nights I dreamed I'd hear you say that?' he whispered, shaking his head. There was a moment of silence that felt like it lasted hours before Remus said softly, 'How do I know you won't run away again? I can't take another broken heart, Sirius.'

'Because I'm not scared if I've got you,' Sirius said, gripping Remus' hand. 'You're my safe place, Remus. I'm not stupid enough to give that up twice.'

Remus turned his head slowly, looking at Sirius directly for the first time. Sirius felt the sizzle of connection, of an elemental attraction, and knew without a doubt that this is where he belonged. Right next to Remus. 'You're ready to be public?' Remus asked, eyes sweeping over Sirius' face. 'You want to hold my hand in public, kiss me even if people might see...'

'I'll shag you in the Ministry Atrium if that's what you want,' Sirius declared and the corner of Remus' mouth turned up.

'I don't know if we'd need to go _that_ far,' he murmured and Sirius smiled, reaching out to brush the hair off Remus' forehead.

'I'll do anything for you, Remus,' he said softly. '_Anything_.'

Remus stared at him, the battle waging inside him playing out in his eyes. 'I missed you too,' he said finally and Sirius whimpered, throwing himself across the small space between them to crush his lips to the other man's.

The kiss was hungry and frantic as they tried to relearn everything about each other in that one lip lock. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, trying to get closer, to mould their bodies together to make up for the months when his every cell screamed for contact. Remus' arms were like iron bands around his waist, holding Sirius tight to him as if he was afraid Sirius would disappear again.

Sirius tore his lips from Remus' and carded his fingers through the light-brown hair, peppering kisses all over the other man's face and making him laugh joyfully. Sirius smiled as well, chuckling as he leaned back, eyes devouring Remus' flushed cheeks, swollen lips and lust-blown pupils.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'My place or yours?' Remus asked, a little uncertainty flickering in those blue eyes.

'Yours,' Sirius said decisively, pressing his body firmly along the length of Remus'. He brushed his lips over Remus' and murmured, 'I've been dreaming about you fucking me in your bed.'

Remus whimpered softly and smashed their lips back together again.

A muted squeal broke the kiss then Sirius heard James say dryly, 'I _really_ did not need to know that, Sirius.'

'Then you shouldn't have been eavesdropping,' he retorted, not taking his eyes off Remus. 'Thanks for dinner, Lils, but we really need to get going.'

Remus smiled, his eyes lighting up with pleasure as Sirius' arms tightened around him. 'Thank them then take me home,' Sirius ordered softly and he felt the shiver that shook Remus' body.

'Thanks for dinner,' Remus said, gripping Sirius' upper arms. 'I'll talk to you both later...'

Then he turned on the spot and Apparated, leaving a laughing Lily gloating, 'I _told_ you it'd work!'

***

Remus wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow he managed to Apparate Sirius and himself into his bedroom without splinching off anything they were going to be needing later. Before their feet hit the ground, Sirius' mouth was on his, moving with fierce intent, and their fingers were already working at each others' buttons and zips, an ominous tearing sound ignored by them both. By the time they tumbled onto the bed, Remus was light-headed and drew back, panting.

'Sirius, are you...?'

'If you ask me if I'm sure I want to do this, I'm going to fucking _scream_,' Sirius interrupted his voice thick. 'For the last five months, I've been wanking to this fantasy with three fingers shoved up my arse. Remus, I'm sure.'

Heat _slammed_ into Remus, his body burning as Sirius' words set every nerve ending on fire.

'_Gods_,' he moaned but instead of doing what he desperately wanted to and plunge into Sirius right then and there, he moved away, putting some space between them.

Sirius sat up on the edge of the bed. 'Remus?'

'We have to slow down,' he murmured, running a hand through his already tousled hair. 'This is going too fast...'

'Too _fast_? Remus, it's been _months_...'

'I don't want to hurt you,' Remus said roughly. 'This is... fuck, this is your first time, Sirius. I want to make it good for you and I can't if I'm this worked up.'

Sirius shut his mouth then nodded, pushing himself off the bed and moving to stand in front of Remus. 'Okay,' he said soothingly, stroking his hand down Remus' partially exposed chest then smiling a wicked-looking smile. 'I'll slow down.'

'Why,' thought Remus, 'does that not sound reassuring?'

***

Sirius flattened both his palms over Remus' abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten at the touch, then dragged them slowly up, up, up. He watched Remus' face as his fingers traced each rib, as they flicked and lightly pinched each nipple, as they glided along the curve of his collar bone then finally as he cupped the other man's rough textured jaw.

'Sirius...' Remus whispered huskily and Sirius smiled.

'I'm slowing down,' he murmured, biting his lip when he saw the expression of abject frustration spread across Remus' face.

He pushed the shirt off the werewolf's shoulders, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. His hands meandered along the same path they had previously traced – backwards this time – working their way down, down, down until Remus' hard, damp bulge was filling his palm.

Remus' hands came up to grip Sirius' biceps, the man groaning when Sirius squeezed his handful lightly. With a cheeky grin, Sirius lowered himself to his knees, enjoying the sight of Remus' eyes widening in surprise then closing tight when Sirius nuzzled his face along the length of his cloth-enclosed cock. Sirius bit down carefully, rewarded with a hissed intake of breath then he flicked open the button and drew down the zip. Remus' hands clenched almost-painfully on his shoulders then Sirius thumbed the head of the thick cock through already sodden material of Remus' briefs.

The groan that rent the air was raw and guttural and so completely primal and Sirius felt an answering call pounding through his bloodstream. He took a moment to concentrate on forcing his own demanding libido down then dipped his hands inside Remus' underwear, pulling the garment swiftly down his legs. Remus' pulsing, pink cock sprang free, jutting away from the lean body proudly. Sirius' breath caught. He felt like an idiot for getting so worked up over the sight of another man's cock, but his mouth was practically watering in anticipation and he couldn't wait another minute.

'Tell me if I fuck this up,' he murmured, unable to take his eyes off his prize then he pressed his lips to the sticky head and Remus cursed loudly.

Sirius stroked his tongue over the leaking slit at the tip of Remus' cock, tentatively at first then with enthusiasm as his actions tore the most fucking amazing noises from Remus' lips. His tongue traced the thick vein that ran along the length of the underside, pressing firmly before circling the ridge of the glans. Remus' hands moved to Sirius hair and twisted as the usually loquacious man babbled incoherently. Sirius caught a few words... _fuckmoregodssuckmeplease_... but paid them no mind, taking his time as he drew the almost-violently red head into his mouth.

Remus' hips jerked forward, forcing half of his cock into Sirius' mouth. The tip hit the back of his throat and Sirius tried not to gag. He sucked hard as he pulled back, and Remus let out a strangled moan. If he could have, Sirius would have smirked at the tortured sound, but instead, he brought a hand up to fondle Remus' balls as he bobbed his head on his cock, slowly at first then with increasing speed and suction as one of Remus' desperate moans began to run together. Sirius scraped his teeth carefully over the sensitive head and Remus gasped loudly before his hands scrabbled at Sirius' face. Sirius frowned worriedly as Remus eased him off his cock.

'No good?' he asked, his voice hoarse, his mouth feeling utterly fucked.

'_Too_ good,' Remus ground out, pulling Sirius to his feet then kissing him hard and fast. 'Gods, you look _fantastic_ on your knees, your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick...'

A wave of lust crashed over Sirius and he growled, launching himself at Remus and sending them both crashing onto the bed. 'No more slow,' he muttered and Remus smirked, rolling them so he was spread across Sirius' body.

'_Accio_ lube,' he mumbled, letting the lube hit his outstretched hand and fall to the bed as he concentrated on pressing open-mouthed kisses along Sirius' sternum.

Sirius wriggled under him, trying to hurry him up then sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Remus' hand cup his balls firmly.

'You really want me to hurry... _this_?' Remus murmured, tongue circling Sirius' navel while his fingers copied the concentric motion on Sirius' tightening sac. 'You really, _really_ want me to rush... _this_...?'

That wet, nimble tongue licked a straight path over Sirius' abdomen to the base of his cock, pressing tiny, light kisses up the hard shaft until he reached the tip; his fingers, all the while, skating teasingly along his perineum... closer and closer to where Sirius ached for Remus to fill.

'Remus... gods, please...' Sirius begged unashamedly, arching up in an attempt to force Remus' fingers further back, but the other man seemed determined to drive him insane with need.

'I really think you need to learn some patience, Sirius,' Remus murmured, his lips dragging over the puckered skin of his sac. 'You miss a lot when you hurry...'

He sucked a ball into his mouth, sucking softly, and Sirius whimpered, hands gripping the sheet under him as he writhed helplessly. 'Remus... Remus...' he whispered, the name becoming a mantra as Remus' tongue laved and stroked over his balls, his perineum, his...

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he stared down at Remus, who had stilled, looking back at him.

'No?' Remus asked, his mouth moving against Sirius' thigh before he kissed the smooth flesh.

'Remus, that is...' Sirius began, but Remus shifted his lips back between his legs and Sirius jolted as he felt the wet swipe of a tongue over his hole.

'Want me to stop?' Remus said, his voice muffled then that soft muscle traced the rim of the puckered hole, making the nerve endings there tingle and spark.

It was dirty, it was filthy and obscene, but Sirius found himself spreading his legs like a wanton slut and whispering urgently, 'Don't stop.'

Remus' moan reverberated right through Sirius' core, sending flames rushing through his veins, infusing every single molecule. Sirius' hands grappled feverishly for something to ground him and his fingers closed tightly around the bars of Remus' cast iron bed head just as the man's tongue breached him. Sirius' breath hitched, his body bucking off the bed as desperate desire plucked at his tightly wound nerves like a musician playing a guitar. And when Remus' fingers pushed inside him alongside his tongue, Sirius' almost-hysterical half-sob filled the room.

'I can't,' he panted, throat dry, muscles flexed so tightly to try and halt his orgasm that it was painful. 'I'll... please... _Remus_...'

Remus raised his head, eyes darkened with something so primal, so animalistic that Sirius wasn't surprised by the growl the other man emitted before he grunted, 'Roll over.'

Sirius did eagerly, crushing his hard, throbbing cock against the mattress, then he felt Remus' long fingers inside him, stretching him and he pushed back, fucking himself on the thrusting digits like a two Galleon whore.

And then they were gone and he almost wept at the loss.

***

Remus looked down at the pale round flesh of Sirius' buttocks and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, tightening the ring to try and stave off the orgasm he could feel threatening to burst from him as he slavered himself with lube. Finally being _here_ with Sirius, about to fulfil all the fantasies that had both warmed him and nearly driven him mad during their separation, was almost too much to handle and he took a few deep breaths.

'Remus...' Sirius whined, pushing his hips off the bed and wriggling his arse temptingly.

'Gods, Sirius,' he moaned, biting down hard on his lip to try and distract himself. 'I'm too...'

Sirius twisted his upper body so he was looking at Remus. 'So am I,' he said, eyes blazing hot like quicksilver. 'I'm not asking for a marathon, Remus. I just want to feel what you felt. I just want you inside me.'

Remus closed his eyes, shaking now with an overpowering need that only this infuriating man in his arms had ever managed to inspire in him. He grasped Sirius' hips, turning him onto his side gently and lying down behind him. For a moment, he just lay there, face buried in silky black hair as his arm curled around Sirius' abdomen, running his fingers languidly along the hot, hard erection that pulsed between Sirius' legs.

'Sirius... I... I...' he stammered, trying to put his overwhelming emotions into words before his chest exploded from the pressure of attempting to keep them in, but his tongue tied itself into knots. He grunted softly in frustration then Sirius reached back, sliding his fingers into Remus' hair.

'Me too,' he whispered and Remus knew that the other man understood exactly what he was trying tell him.

Some of the pressure lifted and Remus let out a long exhale of relief, kissing the nape of Sirius' neck. His hand left Sirius' cock, trailing lightly along the hair-sprinkled thigh until it reached his knee then he closed his fingers around the limb and raised it, hooking his arm under it.

'It'll burn a little,' he warned, positioning himself, and Sirius nodded, slinging an arm back over Remus' hip.

'Please,' he rasped out, pushing his arse back encouragingly as he squeezed Remus' buttock. 'Please.'

Remus groaned, resting his forehead on Sirius' shoulder as he pressed forward and as the crown of his cock pushed through the virgin ring of muscle, he lost all the breath from his lungs.

***

Sirius hand closed reflexively around the flesh of Remus' arse as the other man entered him. It _did_ burn – more than Sirius had expected from his own exploration – and he tensed instinctively.

'Stop?' he heard Remus whisper against the shell of his ear but he shook his head.

'No,' he breathed, inhaling and exhaling slowly, calmly. 'No, keep going.'

'That's the worst part over,' Remus assured him softly, draping Sirius' leg over his own then reaching for the slightly deflated cock. 'Distraction helps...'

He stroked slowly, from root to tip, and blood immediately rushed back to the sticky phallus. Remus twisted his wrist on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit. The spilt pre-come made his hand's motion smooth and Sirius was soon moving his hips back and forth under the practised ministrations.

Remus' cock slid further inside Sirius as he moved, Remus lying submissively behind him and letting Sirius guide the depth of penetration. When Sirius felt the soft head of Remus' erection brush over his prostate, he yelped and dug his fingernails into Remus' arse.

'Fucking _move_,' he growled and, without a single hesitation, Remus slid all the way home.

It was an odd feeling to have another person inside him and Sirius was glad Remus had stilled, giving him time to adjust. Remus was breathing hard behind him, kissing and nipping his shoulders and neck as he slowly began to withdraw. Immediately, Sirius' body clenched down around the other man, trying to stop his departure. As strange as the sensation of being filled so thoroughly was, the sheer rightness of having Remus in him overrode everything else.

'Relax,' Remus hissed into his ear. 'For Merlin's sake, Sirius. It's going to be over in seconds if you don't.'

Sirius remembered the feeling of being inside Remus – tight and hot – and he tried to unclench. 'Better,' murmured Remus, pushing back inside him and Sirius groaned in approval. He lifted and bent his leg, digging his heel into Remus' buttock to try and pull him in deeper, hissing when the motion created a _pleasurepain_ burn.

'_Fuck_ me,' he ground out then gasped in surprise when he found himself face down on the bed, Remus still buried inside him.

The first stroke made him wince as Remus drove himself deep into unchartered waters, but the next and the next and the next had Sirius crying out in pleasure, arching back to meet those ploughing hips. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist then reached for his cock, fisting him hard in time with his now-frantic pace.

'Sirius... gods, you feel... So. Fucking. _Amazing_.'

Remus' last words were punctuated with a harder thrust of his hips, pushing Sirius higher and higher until, with Remus' last plunge, he cried out hoarsely, his orgasm suddenly crashing down over him.

As he spun out of control, he retained enough of a grasp on reality to hear Remus' broken cry of '_Sirius_!' before he collapsed heavily onto Sirius' back. He groaned at the weight pressing him into the now-sticky sheets beneath him, but wasn't really complaining. After so long without Remus' touch, he wasn't ready for any kind of distance between them and, when Remus tried to move, he grumbled and quickly reached out to keep him in place.

'I'm too heavy,' Remus murmured, face buried in the crook of Sirius' neck.

Sirius smiled as Remus' breath and the fluttering of his lips tickled him then sighed when he felt Remus slide off to the side. He watched Remus pull a pillow under his head then reach for his wand, concentrating a little too hard for the simple cleansing spells he was casting.

_He's stalling._

Sirius watched Remus' face intently as he lingered over the spells then returned his wand to the bedside table carefully before fussing with the sheets, pulling them over both himself and Sirius then smoothing them unnecessarily. Finally, he had no choice but to look at Sirius, his blue eyes wary and as vulnerable as Sirius had ever seen them.

'Are... are you alright?' he asked softly then he made a surprised noise in his throat as Sirius leant in and kissed him, long and deep.

'I told you,' Sirius said a little breathlessly when they pulled apart. 'This is what I want.'

The grateful, joyful smile that lit up Remus' face brought tears to Sirius' eyes and he quickly leaned in for another kiss to hide his emotional response. He felt Remus' thumb slide over his cheek – his damp cheek – and knew that he hadn't managed to disguise his reaction but, as he cupped Remus' face and his fingers came away a little wet, he knew the other man understood.

***

'Are you sure about this, Sirius?' Remus asked nervously, looking at the still-closed elevator doors. 'I mean, I don't expect you to make an announcement or anything. Just let them figure it out on their own. We won't hide it, but you don't have to flaunt it blatantly either.'

'Remus, I am who I am,' Sirius said blithely, his calm outward appearance doing a marvellous job of disguising the anxiety within. 'I won't hide it anymore. If I want to hug you, I will. If I want to kiss you, I will...'

The elevator door slid open and the usual raucous from the Auror's office greeted them. Sirius looked around the room and caught James' eye, smiling at the other man who grinned approvingly when he saw their clasped hands.

'In fact,' Sirius said, turning back to Remus. 'I think I fancy a snog right now.'

Remus tried to argue, but before he could get more than a word out, Sirius had crashed their mouths together and plunged his tongue between the open lips. It was as though someone had flicked a switch; the noise and chatter ceased and they could have heard a pin drop. Sirius pulled back, face flushed and jaw set, staring at Remus with determined eyes.

'So fucking reckless,' Remus muttered and the corner of Sirius' mouth quirked up.

'See you tonight?' he asked and Remus nodded.

Sirius smiled and slapped Remus on the arse, making him yelp a little in surprise. 'Have a good day, honey,' Sirius called as he stepped out of the lift, making James and, to Remus' surprise, Moody laugh loudly.

'About time you sorted that, Black,' Moody shouted across the room. 'Perhaps you'll be able to get some work done now?'

Sirius grinned and several of the other Aurors laughed, still a little confused but catching on quick. 'Is _Lupin_ the reason you've had a face like a smacked arse lately?' a tall redhead asked with a smirk at Remus who recognised him as one of the Prewett brothers; a senior Auror.

'Yeah,' Sirius said, raising his chin as if to say, 'What about it?'

The whole room seemed to hold their breath as the man contemplated first Remus then Sirius carefully. 'So now you've finally got some, are you safe to go out in the field?' he asked.

Sirius nodded and the other man raised an eyebrow. 'Then I guess I should thank Lupin for fucking some sense into you,' he said, loudly and clearly – a challenge for the others to go up against him – and Sirius smiled gratefully.

The other man nodded at him then turned back to his desk, ostentatiously taking up where he left off. The others followed his lead and, as Remus scanned faces, he saw only a few openly hostile glances. The lift doors began to close just as he caught Sirius' eye.

Sirius winked at him and Remus couldn't help himself, mouthing, 'I love you,' at the other man. Just before the doors shut, he saw Sirius' lips move...

'I love you, too.'

_fin._


End file.
